Dark Secrets
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 14 year old Alex Russo has 2 brothers and a sister. Their mother dies 3 years after a divorce hits the family. Alex discovers secrets that can change her life forever. Does she choose her best friends, and possible soul mate over family? Alex/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new story that popped into my mind, not even 5 minutes ago...**

**Chapter 1**

The now 14 year old Alexandra "Alex" or "Beezus" Marie Russo, is sitting on her bed with her little 10 year old sister Ramona "Jo" or "Rye" Melinda Russo. Alex and Ramona even have 2 brothers but when their parents got a divorce, their dad, Jerry took the boys while the mom, Theresa took the girls.

Ramona and Alex are curled up together looking through the photo album that Alex found in the floor boards under her purple rug. Just then, Alex runs into a picture that looks so familiar yet not. In the picture, there are 2 boys and a girl standing next to Alex. They are in robes, skirts/pants and wearing yellow and red scarves and gloves since its winter. They are standing in front of a castle laughing. What shocks both girls is the picture is moving.

"Why does this look so familiar?" Alex looks confused at the picture. All of a sudden, Ramona smiles.

"What about you ask mom after she gets home from work?" Ramona asks. Alex looks at her sister and nods.

"I will" Alex confirms. When the divorce happened, Alex, Ramona and Theresa moved to Vancouver, Canada while the guys either stayed in New York or from what Alex heard, London, England.

Theresa works as an artist/house decorator and makes a fair amount of money, but it's not enough for Ramona and Alex to eat 3 times a day and go to school at the same time. So Theresa decided that Alex will go to school as Ramona gets home schooled. Alex put up a fight and is currently not on good terms with their mom.

~A&H~

As the clock hits 8:30pm, Alex is panicking. Theresa normally gets off work at 6pm and gets home for 7. Alex just finished putting Ramona to bed, and now that leaves Alex panicking. Just then the phone rings. Alex runs to the phone and picks it up in a scared voice.

"Hello?" Alex asks, catching her breath having a panic attack.

"Is this Alex Russo?" a guy's voice asks sad.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Kyle Thorn. I'm calling from the hospital"

"What's going on?" tears builds up in Alex's eyes. Alex looks out into the back yard where the October weather is getting colder.

"It's your mom"

"Is she ok?" Alex pulls her eyes away from the window and stares at the wall.

"I'm sorry Alex, but she's dead" Alex's eyes grow wide as she starts to sob. Alex hangs up the phone after Kyle did. She sinks to the floor and cries her heart out.

~H&A~

4 weeks later, Alex is wearing a black knee length dress like Ramona is. They are both holding hands and are wearing matching black running shoes. Alex called Jerry, who is in fact in England, and told him what's going on. As soon as Jerry heard Alex cry again, he took the very first flight to Vancouver.

Jerry has his arms wrapped around Alex and Ramona as they start to cry. Jerry pulls his little girls to him as his own eyes fill with tears. Alex's and Ramona's brothers are currently at a boarding school that they always go to until they turn 17 and start when you are 11.

Alex and Ramona both sob as Theresa's casket starts to lower into the ground. Alex wipes her tears away but hides her face is Jerry's shoulder. Ramona does the same but hides her face in Jerry's side.

After the funeral, Jerry takes the girls to their home, which is VERY worn down. Jerry climbs out of his rental car and helps the girls out. Ramona lifts her arms up to Jerry, telling him silently to carry her. He picks her up and wraps his right arm around Alex.

"Let's pack your stuff and we can go home" Alex and Ramona both nod, with tears falling from their eyes again.

As they arrive inside the house, Jerry looks around to see only 3 doors, including the front door. The walls are covered in mould and has cracks where the rain, snow and the cold wind can come in. Alex walks to the first door and opens it. Jerry looks in to see it's the bathroom with only a bar of soup and a bottle of shampoo. Alex grabs both ideas and puts them in a plastic bag. She ties it and puts it in her suitcase that is out and always has been. The suitcase has her clothes in it that are still clean.

"Rye, where's your clean clothes?" Alex asks with a weak, sad voice. Ramona points to the corner silently. Alex nods and drags Ramona's suitcase over to her's. She offloads Ramona's clean clothes and puts them with her's. She then takes her's and Ramona dirty clothes and puts them in Ramona's suitcase. Alex stands back up and grabs their sandals and slippers. She puts both in Ramona's suitcase and closes them, "that's everything besides mom's" Alex looks at Jerry and he nods.

"I will deal with that. You two girls just go to the car and relax" Alex and Ramona nods, as Jerry puts Ramona down. Both girls take their suitcases and goes out to the car. Jerry walks to the only closed door and opens it. Jerry grows surprised. Theresa's room looks like it's brand new.

"She's a horrible mom to those two girls" Jerry mutters walking further into the room. The room has a TV, laptop and everything. Jerry shakes his head as he pulls out his wand and waves it. Everything slips into the suitcase and making it as really easy to lift. Jerry picks up the now closed suitcase and carries it out to the car. After he slips the suitcase into the backseat where Ramona is sitting, he climbs into the car. Alex is staring at the house and shakes her head.

"You forgot this" Jerry hands Alex the photo album and Alex gently takes it, "I looked through it and I will explain everything. I know that you lost your memory of that and everything" Alex looks at Jerry as he puts the car into reverse, starting the drive to the airport.

"Where's Justin and Max?" Alex asks.

"School" Alex nods and looks at the photo album.

"Do they go to the school that is shown in these pictures?"

"Yes" Alex nods once more. Tears fall from Alex's eyes again. Jerry grabs Alex's hand and turns around quickly. He looks at Ramona to see her staring at them emotionless.

"DAD!" Alex screams. Jerry looks at her to see her staring out the window on her side. There is a car speeding at them. Jerry grabs his wand quickly from his pocket and waves it.

The next second, Ramona, Alex and Jerry are sitting in a tree watching as their car go up in flames. The driver of the other car speeds away unharmed.

"H... how d... did you d... do t... that?" Alex stutters looking at Jerry shaking. Ramona is hugging Alex tightly.

"You're a wizard daddy" Ramona smiles, "you're a good one too. You saved us" Alex looks at Ramona. Ramona grabs the photo album smiling, "you are one too Beezus" Alex stares at Ramona, glad to hear her nickname that Ramona only calls her.

"How do you know?" Alex asks her. Ramona pulls out a stick from inside the album.

"This is your wand" Ramona hands Alex her wand. Once Alex has it in her hand, she feels a warm feeling run through her body. Jerry smiles at his two little girls.

"Rye, you are one too" Ramona nods with a smile.

"I know. I have my memory that mom didn't erase or block away. She only did it to Beezus"

"Why?" Jerry asks his little 10 year old.

"She doesn't want us to use magic" Jerry nods kind of understanding. He looks at Alex, to see her playing with her wand.

"Alex?" Alex looks at Jerry. Just then, Jerry grins seeing Alex's light brown eyes.

"Is Hogwarts different?" Alex asks all of a sudden.

"Well, since you haven't been there since your second year, I am sure that your friends are worried about you" Alex grins.

"Has Sunshine been good for you?" Ramona laughs, knowing Alex uncovered her memories of Hogwarts and everything involving magic.

"Sunshine, your owl, is doing well. She misses you though" Alex nods.

"Can we go home now?" Jerry nods and waves his wand.

~H&A~

Alex and Ramona as playing Wizards Chess as they sit next to the fire. It has been a month, and it is now December. Justin and Max should be coming home on the train that day.

"Are you two ready to go to King's Cross to see your brothers?" Jerry's voice breaks Ramona and Alex from the game. They both nod and stand up. Jerry knows the two girls are still affected by the sudden death, but are slowly moving on. Alex smiles all of a sudden.

"Is Max 11 now?" Alex asks Jerry.

"Yup, and Justin is 17" Ramona claps her hands and dances around the open floor. Jerry has bought the girls LOTS of clothes and games, and stuff that they have missed out on in the last 3 years. Alex was 11 and Ramona was 7 when Theresa took the girls. Max was 8 while Justin was 14.

"Oh, and you will be going to Hogwarts next year. You will take this year off, but..." Jerry starts.

"But what?" Alex asks cautiously from the grin on Jerry's face.

"Justin is competing in the Triwizard Tournament"

"What's that?" Ramona asks.

"It's a tournament against 3 wizard schools. Hogwarts, Durmstang and Beauxbatons" Jerry explains.

"So who's all in it?" Alex asks.

"Justin, Fleur, Victor and..."

"If Harry's name comes up, I'm going to slap his silly" Jerry bites his lip as Alex groans, "its Harry"

"Yup" Jerry pops the 'p' as Alex covers her face.

"I'm going to slap Harry" Jerry chuckles but nods.

"You and Rye are going to be coming to see the tasks. There are two more tasks"

"What place is everyone in?" Alex asks as Jerry grabs Alex's and Ramona's hands taking them to the train station.

"Justin is in first, Krum is in second" Jerry starts as the three of them walks onto platform 9 ¾, "Fleur is in third and Harry is in fourth" Alex nods along with Ramona as they see the train arrive.

"ALEX!" Alex turns to her left to see Molly Weasley, her best friend's mother, runt o her. Molly attacks Alex with a hug as Alex laughs and hugs her back.

"Hey Molly" Alex chuckles.

"ALEX! RAMONA!" Molly and Alex jumps as they pull away. Alex and Molly looks forward to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Max running to them with Ginny, Fred and George by their side. The 8 of them tackles Alex and Ramona with hugs causing the two girls to laugh.

"Hey" Alex and Ramona laughs.

Once all the hugging is done, Harry, Alex, Hermione and Ron talks about everything that happened, since that last time they saw each other. Ramona is talking to Fred, George, Ginny, Max and Justin. Jerry laughs and looks at Molly.

"I guess it's a good thing that I have Ramona and Alex back again" Jerry whispers. Molly nods with a smile.

"All of them were depressed ever since Theresa took the two girls and the kids never saw them again" Molly agrees, "is Alex going back to Hogwarts?"

"In September, but she and Ramona will be coming to the tasks to watch Harry and Justin" Molly nods once more.

"I will be there too" Jerry grins, "so does Alex and Ramona know about your girlfriend?"

"No" Jerry looks at the two girls to see them both laughing in their own groups.

"Why?"

"I dunno yet. I guess I just want to wait"

"That's normal. Ever since Theresa died, the girls sound like they have been keeping to each other and leaving you out of the loop huh?"

"Ya, they only talk to each other about the situation but when I bring it up, they would either avoid or try to forget about it" Molly sighs with a frown.

"It's normal Jer. I guess I should take my group home and you should take yours" Jerry nods.

"Yup. Talk to you later"

"You too" Molly then calls for her kids and they all leave, leaving, Hermione and the Russo's.

Alex watches as Harry walks with the Weasley's off of the platform. Harry turns around and waves to her, before leaving. Ramona walks to her older sister with a grin.

"Beezus?" Alex looks at Ramona.

"Ya?" Alex asks.

"When are you and Harry going to date?" Alex blushes and shakes her head.

"We are only best friends Rye" Alex looks at Jerry, who nods telling her it's time to go, "come on Rye. We have to go home now" Alex takes Ramona's hand and hugs Hermione once more.

"Bye Ally" Alex looks at Hermione's eyes to see tears threatening to fall.

"Hermy, you will see me when it's time for the tasks. You will see me over the summer and in September. I will be coming back to Hogwarts next year" Hermione nods and tackles Alex with a hug.

"Promise you will write everyday"

"Always" Alex promises.

~H&A~

As Alex, Ramona, Justin and Max are sitting at the fire talking; Jerry walks over to them with hot chocolate. Tonight is the final night before Justin and Max heads back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Just then, there is a bang outside. Alex and Ramona jumps as Justin and Max pulls out their wands with Jerry. Alex pulls her's out and they all stand up. Ramona hugs Alex tightly as Alex holds onto Ramona tightly in return.

The door smashes open and water puts out the fire in the fireplace. Alex and Ramona trembles as 4 people walk through the doorway and another person comes through the fireplace.

"What do you want?" Jerry snaps glaring at the unwelcomed visitors.

"We want your daughter Jerry Russo" Jerry shakes his head.

"I just got them both back" Jerry gently pulls Alex and Ramona to him, holding them closely.

"If she does what we ask, she will come back to you unharmed" Jerry shakes his head once more.

"Why do you want her?" the main guy removes his cloak and Alex sees that the man is snake like.

"She will be a very helpful death eater"

"My lord, she is only 14" Jerry whispers, "Please don't" Voldemort, the darkest wizard of all time, sighs.

"Jerry, my brother" Voldemort starts, "she will come back unharmed. If she does not want to go through with the training, she doesn't have too. She is my niece after all" Jerry sighs.

"So you will be taking care of her and make sure she will be ok?" Voldemort nods.

"I love Alex, Jerry. I didn't like Theresa. Theresa was pulling our family apart. She erased Alex's memories of being a witch" Jerry nods.

"Did you kill Theresa?"

"Yes" Jerry nods, "I didn't want to see you hurt Jerry"

"I know. So why do you want to kill Harry Potter?" Jerry slips his wand into his pocket with Max and Justin doing the same. Max and Justin both sit back down on the floor along with the visitors, besides Voldemort.

"He's trying to kill me for killing his parents"

"Why did you?"

"They tried to kill me in the war"

"Are you still trying to take over the world?"

"Yes"

"Kill all muggle borns and half bloods?"

"Yup" Jerry shakes his head.

"Now why do you want Ally?"

"She's a powerful witch" Voldemort answers simply. Alex looks at Justin and Max to see a black moving snake coming out of a skull's mouth.

"The dark mark" Alex whispers. She looks at Jerry to see he has the same one. Alex pulls Ramona's sleeve of her left arm to see she doesn't have one.

"I'm not going to be like dad, Max or Justin" Ramona whispers to Alex, "I don't want to be evil" Alex nods in agreement.

"I don't either" Alex whispers back.

20 minutes later, Alex has her wand pointed at Voldemort.

"I am NOT going with you!" Alex screams, "Expelliarmus!" a jet of red light shoots from Alex's wand sending Voldemort flying before he even had a chance to grab his wand. The Death Eaters jumps to their feet and running to Voldemort who flew out of the window.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" a Death Eater screams. The Death Eater storms to Alex, pulling her cloak off. She grabs Alex by the throat lifting her into the air, "YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD!" Alex smirks.

"It was by accident. I didn't even say the killing curse. It was a disarm charm" Alex then bites Bellatrix, who was screaming at her, "it's nice to see you again Bellatrix" Ramona pulls Alex away as Alex points her wand at Bellatrix. Alex doesn't feel Max, Justin and Jerry grab the two girls and vanish out of thin air.

~A&H~

The 5 Russo's pops out in Dumbledore's office as Alex rubs her throat.

"That hurt" Alex whispers and then glares at her dad and brothers, "I can't believe you three are Death Eaters!" Alex shouts as Ramona covers Alex's mouth after jumping on her sister's back.

"Quiet Beezus" Ramona whispers. Alex then looks around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape staring at them.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asks the Russo family. Alex helps Ramona off of her back and goes back to glaring at her family, besides Ramona.

"Voldemort tried to take me and make me become one of his Death Eaters" Alex looks at Dumbledore, "I killed him though. I doubt he is really dead. Most likely really weak" Alex walks away from her family and storms out of the door. Ramona glares at her brothers and dad before following Alex. Jerry, Justin and Max sigh before looking at Dumbledore.

"Let Alex calm down. Know you were trying to help her and keep her away from following in the family's steps" Dumbledore starts, "you have to remember, Alex is in Gryffindor. All three of you were/are in Slytherin" Dumbledore explains, "Alex is best friends with Harry, who Voldemort is trying to kill. She has to choose between family and friends. Alex and Harry are most likely soul mates"

The males sigh and nod.

"We know Albus, but I don't want Alex and Ramona to get hurt. Voldemort is my brother and I have to choose between my daughters' safety or get killed by my brother" Jerry explains. Dumbledore sighs but nods.

"If you want, Alex and Ramona can stay with the Weasley's in hiding until September. Then Alex will come back as Ramona can stay with Molly. Or they both can stay here for the rest of the year then go back to The Burrow for the summer" Jerry nods.

"Could you do that?" Dumbledore nods.

"I will do everything I can to keep Alex and Ramona from joining the dark side. They are both brave and don't need any more going on. I will keep both of them under a watchful eye. You and your sons just focus on keeping your family safe from Voldemort. Just keep reporting to me on what is going on. After all, the three of you and Severus are my spies"

~H&A~

Alex and Ramona are both sitting at the lake watching the setting sun.

"Beezus?" Ramona whispers. Alex looks at her little sister and sighs.

"Yes Rye?" Alex asks.

"Why are dad, Justin and Max Death Eaters?"

"I dunno. I guess we are nieces of Voldemort" Alex looks at the water and stares at her's and Ramona's reflections.

"Are we on Harry's side or our uncles?"

"It's up to us. I'm on Harry's for sure" Ramona nods, "I know mom was a bad mother but we still love her. Voldemort had no right to kill her, even for the reason he said"

"I know. Is it ok that I go against the family and be on Harry's side?" Ramona asks softly. Alex looks at the little 8 year old with a smile.

"Sometimes you have to go against the ones you love to get your point across. I'm going against the family and staying on the side I know that is right. Our family is half good and half bad. Our brothers are in Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. Slytherin is for the bad people. Gryffindor is for the good. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are good as well. Voldemort and dad were in Slytherin as well" Ramona nods.

Without the two girls knowing, Dumbledore is listening with McGonagall. The two adults are hidden behind the trees listening. Jerry, Justin and Max left and are now back home, but have already sent Alex's and Ramona's stuff to Dumbledore.

"What house do you think I will be in when I turn 11 next year?" Ramona asks. Alex pretends to put on her thinking face.

"Well, you are too good for Slytherin. You have a bigger brain then me, but Hermione has a big brain. You are too good-hearted for Hufflepuff. So right now it's a draw between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor"

"Do you think, even if I am in a different house then you, we will always talk?" Alex looks at her sister again shocked.

"Of course we will sis" Alex pulls Ramona into a hug, "we will always be sisters. We will always talk. And most important, I will always be here for you" Ramona nods; hugging her sister back, "you know for a 10 year old, you are growing up" Ramona rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I have to grow up my older 14 year old sister of mine" Alex snorts and nods.

"4 years difference between us"

"A year between me and Max"

"3 years between me and Justin"

"7 years between me and Justin"

"3 years between me and Max" the two girls start to laugh, making Dumbledore and McGonagall to chuckle. The two adults walk over to the two sisters and sits down next to them. Dumbledore next to Ramona and McGonagall next to Alex. The four of them looks out at the sunset and Ramona rests her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex rests her head on top of Ramona's and wraps her arms around her. Ramona then holds Alex's arms in place and closes her eyes.

"I love you Beezus" Ramona whispers.

"I love you too Rye" Alex whispers back. The two sister both have their eyes closed, falling asleep.

**What do you think of the new idea? Do you think I should continue? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! You guys like this story! Whoo!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_I have to grow up my older 14 year old sister of mine" Alex snorts and nods._

"_4 years difference between us"_

"_A year between me and Max"_

"_3 years between me and Justin"_

"_7 years between me and Justin"_

"_3 years between me and Max" the two girls start to laugh, making Dumbledore and McGonagall to chuckle. The two adults walk over to the two sisters and sits down next to them. Dumbledore next to Ramona and McGonagall next to Alex. The four of them looks out at the sunset and Ramona rests her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex rests her head on top of Ramona's and wraps her arms around her. Ramona then holds Alex's arms in place and closes her eyes._

"_I love you Beezus" Ramona whispers._

"_I love you too Rye" Alex whispers back. The two sister both have their eyes closed, falling asleep._

_Now:_

The next morning, Alex and Ramona awoke in red and gold beds. Alex rubs her eyes and sits up to see Ramona on her right. Alex looks on her left to see Hermione's stuff. Alex looks back at Ramona to see her rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Beezus" Ramona whispers as she crawls out of bed.

"Morning" Alex whispers back as she crawls out next. Alex grabs her shoes that are next to her and slips them on. They both make their beds again as Ramona slips her shoes on as well. They both run down to the great hall to see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to Dumbledore, with Molly and Arthur Weasley; Ron's parents. Alex and Ramona runs up to them and both hugs Molly and Arthur.

"And there's the two sisters" Dumbledore smiles. Ramona hugs Arthur as Alex hugs Molly.

"Of course. We will love to bring them home. Right Arthur?" Molly asks. Arthur grins and nods.

"Of course" Arthur agrees. Alex and Ramona looks confused at each other than to the adults.

"What?" Ramona asks.

"What's going on?" Alex asks.

"You two are going to come home with us" Ramona immediately starts to jump up and down as Alex grins.

"YAY!" Ramona squeals as she jumps into Arthur's arms. Alex starts to laugh with them as Ramona ignores them.

"What about Justin, Max and dad?" Alex asks with venom in her voice. Molly sighs and strokes Alex's hair.

"You don't have to worry about them. They will turn around in time" Alex nods and before they could say bye to anyone, they are standing in The Burrow.

~H&A~

Ramona and Alex are playing in the snow, having a snowball fight. 11 year old Max is a death eater; 17 year old Justin is as well. 10 year old Ramona and 14 year old Alex are both not death eaters and are good.

Alex and Ramona fall in their snow fort laughing.

"Can you sing my favourite Christmas song by Justin Bieber?" Ramona asks Alex. Alex sighs and nods.

"I still can't believe you like Justin Gayber" Alex mutters, "I admit this, the song is catchy"

"Sing please" Alex smiles and shakes her head.

"No" Ramona grabs some snow and throws it at Alex. Alex laughs and starts to sing it.

"_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

Alex starts to move side to side singing. What she doesn't know is Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry listening.

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

Alex smirks at Ramona who smiles back.

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

Alex points at Ramona and throws snow at her.

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

Ramona fires snow back at her laughing.

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying in the sky so high<br>I should be making a list I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

Alex pulls Ramona into a hug.

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

Alex stands up with Ramona and starts to dance with each other.

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

Ramona kisses Alex's cheek and Alex does it right back.

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star  
>The way I follow my heart<br>And it led me to a miracle_

The two girls starts to do the waltz together singing together.

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing  
>I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a very, merry Christmas_

Once the two were done dancing they begin to jump up and down.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

They fall into the snow as snowflakes falls and do snow angels.

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

Ramona stands up and sits at Alex's feet listening to Alex sing.

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

Alex's eye close as she sings with emotion.

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>Shawty with you, under the mistletoe_

Alex sits up and looks at Ramona.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh ,ohhh  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh ,ohhh"<em>

Alex smiles at Ramona with her sweet smile.

"Sing Next 2 You" Alex lays back on the ground knowing Ramona knows her too well. It is her favourite Chris Brown song at the moment, even if it has Justin Gayber in it, "I'll sing Justin's part" Ramona tells her. Alex grins and nods.

"Ok" Alex agrees.

(_Alex, __**Ramona, **__**both**_)

"_You've got that smile,  
>That only heaven can make,<br>I pray to God every day  
>That you keep that smile.<em>

_**You are my dream  
>There's not a thing I won't do<br>I'll give my life all for you  
>Cause you are my dream<strong>_

_**And baby everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<br>Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now**_

_**One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
><strong>__Nothing will ever come between us  
>Cause I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you_

_If you had my child __**(oh ya)**__  
>You would make my life complete <em>_**(oh ya)**__  
>Just to have your eyes on a little me<br>__**That'd be mine forever**_

_**And baby everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<br>Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now**_

_**One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>Nothing will ever come between us<br>Cause I'll be standing right next to you  
>Right next to you<strong>_

_We're made for one another  
>Me and you<br>__**And I have no fear  
>I know we'll make it through<strong>_

_One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
><em>_**One day when the sky is falling**__** (when the sky is falling)**__**  
>I'll be standing right next to you<strong>__** (right next to you)**__**  
>Right next to you<strong>__** (right next to you)**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us**__** (will never) **__**  
>Cause I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you**__** (right next to you)**_

_**Stand by my side, side**__  
>When the sky falls down<br>I'll be there, __**I'll be there**_

_You've got that smile  
>That only heaven can make<br>__**I pray to God every day  
>To keep you forever <strong>__**(oh, oh, oh)**__"_

Alex and Ramona smiles at each other and hugs one another. To their shock, they hear people clapping behind them. They turn around to see their friends and second family.

"Who's Justin Gayber?" Fred asks making Alex snort and Ramona hit Alex in the head.

"My favourite singer and Alex's old crush but he's a player and been mean to her favourite celeb. Her favourite celeb is Demi Lovato and Justin stole Demi's best friend Selena Gomez who is his girlfriend, which he is cheating on" Ramona explains.

"And you like him?" Fred asks confused.

"I love his music but I don't like him. I will get his music but I hate him a human being" the twins nods, now understanding.

"If I meet him can I punch him?" Alex grins and says out of the blue.

"Maybe" Ramona answers. Alex frowns and grabs her wand. Alex grabs Ramona's hand and flashes them out to Los Angeles.

"Where does Justin Gayber live?" Alex whispers as they walk out the alleyway that they flashed to.

"I dunno" Ramona snorts knowing Alex is going to hunt him down and punch him a few times before leaving. Alex slips her wand in her left uggs boot that she is wearing. Alex starts to hum to Next 2 You as she

"Cold or hungry" Alex sings softly as Ramona hums Mistletoe.

"I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe" Alex sings, "Ramona!" Ramona looks up with a smile to see Alex glaring, "I was happy singing Next 2 You!" Alex whines as she laughs.

"Well sing them together" Ramona offers.

"You do know I will end up doing that right?" Ramona nods laughing.

"Sing one then sing the other" Alex snorts.

"You just want me to sing again" Ramona nods with a grin.

"_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chillin' with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_Word on the street santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying in the sky so high<br>I should be making a list I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star  
>The way I follow my heart<br>And it led me to a miracle_

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing  
>I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a very, merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>Shawty with you, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh ,ohhh  
>Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,<br>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
>Oh, oh ,ohhh"<em>

Alex sang as they walked down the side walk. Just then, Ramona stops and sees Alex's target.

"There he is" Ramona points to the café. Alex looks and sees her target. Alex smirks, "get me an autograph!"

"What?" Alex turns to her.

"Get me an autograph" Alex sighs and nods.

"Ok" Alex walks into the café and walks up to the teen celeb.

"Hey" the Gayber dude greets.

"Hi. My little sister wants an autograph" Alex tells him. The dude nods and signs one.

"What's her name?"

"Ramona. R-A-M-O-N-A" Alex spells it out. The dude signs it and hands it to her, "sweet"

"Are you a fan?"

"Nope" Alex pops the 'p'.

"You're not?"

"No. I'm more Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Nickelback and Paramore fan. Oh, and have more respect for them" Alex turns away and walks out.

"Well?" Alex turns to her right to see Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur standing there with Ramona. Alex hands Ramona the autograph.

"I just said that Ramona wants an autograph. He asked if I am a fan, I said no. Asked why and I said I have respect for other people and fans of them" Alex shrugs her shoulders and looks over her shoulder when she feels eyes on her. And there is Gayber staring at her. Alex sticks up her middle finger at him and walks down the sidewalk and into an alleyway, "I should've used magic on him, but then I would get into trouble with the magic police..." Alex continues on her rampage on how she should have used magic.

"You know" Ramona starts, breaking Alex's exciting one sided conversation, "they are not called the magic police. They are called the Ministry of Magic" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Well I named them the magic police" Ramona sighs.

"But then I will get confused if I have a test on them when I start next September" Alex groans.

"Well, I don't care" Alex starts to hum.

"BABY BY JUSTIN BIEBER!" Ramona grins. Alex groans once more.

"IT'S BABY BY JUSTIN GAYBER!" the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione begins to laugh at Alex and Ramona's playful fight.

"Bieber"

"Gayber"

"Bieber"

"Gayber"

"Gayber"

"Beaver" Ramona and Alex bursts out laughing as Molly grabs Alex's arm and Arthur grabs Ramona's.

'What an exciting Christmas break' Alex thinks as they leave Los Angeles and back to The Burrow.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Pretty random for the ending huh? Anyway, please review.**

**Songs involved: Mistletoe by Justin Gayber and Next 2 You by Chris Brown ft. Justin Gayber. :)**

**Oh, and the Gayber thing was a dare. Lol. But Justin Gayber is my nickname for Justin Bieber. Or Beaver in my case.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why oh why, do I have to be addicted to those two songs? Sure, Justin Gayber has good songs but I still hate the person he is. He's a stupid player and needs to learn to respect people...**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_You know" Ramona starts, breaking Alex's exciting one sided conversation, "they are not called the magic police. They are called the Ministry of Magic" Alex rolls her eyes._

"_Well I named them the magic police" Ramona sighs._

"_But then I will get confused if I have a test on them when I start next September" Alex groans._

"_Well, I don't care" Alex starts to hum._

"_BABY BY JUSTIN BIEBER!" Ramona grins. Alex groans once more._

"_IT'S BABY BY JUSTIN GAYBER!" the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione begins to laugh at Alex and Ramona's playful fight._

"_Bieber"_

"_Gayber"_

"_Bieber"_

"_Gayber"_

"_Gayber"_

"_Beaver" Ramona and Alex bursts out laughing as Molly grabs Alex's arm and Arthur grabs Ramona's._

'_What an exciting Christmas break' Alex thinks as they leave Los Angeles and back to The Burrow._

_Now:_

Ramona is standing next to Molly and Arthur on a dock. Ramona is wearing jeans, boots, hat, gloves, scarf and a winter coat. Ramona is looking around to see if she can find her sister but doesn't see her.

"Where's Ally?" Ramona turns around to see Harry. Harry is wearing shorts and t-shirt that is black and red, with his name on the back.

"I dunno. McGonagall wanted to see her and pulled her to the side. And that was an hour ago. Do you think she is ok?" Ramona answers panicking.

"I'm sure she is fine. Maybe she is watching from somewhere else?" Ramona nods and Harry could read the fear in her eyes.

"Do you still have the crush on my sister?" Harry blushes and nods.

"Yes"

"She likes you too" Harry grins.

"You think so?" Ramona smiles and nods.

"I know so"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Ask her out of a date"

"Ok" just then Dumbledore calls that all competitors line up on the dock to jump in the water. Harry swallows something and starts to choke. Ramona watches as Moody, a Professor at Hogwarts, pushes him into the water. Justin, jumps into the water and turns into a shark mid-jump. Ramona looks over the side and watches the Triwizard champions begin their second task.

~H&A~

Ramona rests her head on her arms and closes her eyes with tears falling from her eyes. Molly rubs Ramona's back and pulls her into a hug.

"Alex will be fine Ramona. I bet she is somewhere on this dock" Molly whispers to the 10 year old. Ramona looks up and nods.

"I hope you are right" Ramona whispers and hugs Molly back.

~A&H~

Harry swims up to the treasure that the champions are supposed to get, and he sees Hermione, Ron, Fleur's sister, and to his shock... Alex. Harry swims up to them and rests his hands on Alex's face. That next second Harry sees Krum swim up to him using the bubble head charm.

"Justin's treasure is Alex. Fleur's is her sister. Mine is Hermione" Krum tells him as he cuts the rope around Hermione's ankle, "Hurry, you are running out of time"

Just like that Krum takes Hermione and Fleur takes her sister. Harry releases Ron and pushes him to the surface, but stays next to Alex. Harry looks at his watch to see there is 30 seconds until 11. Right then, Harry knows that Justin lost this round.

Harry points his wand at the rope.

"Incendio" the rope snaps in half. Harry grabs Alex's arm and starts to swim to the surface. Around half way there, Harry feels the crap that he took, wearing off. Harry pushes Alex to the surface and starts to swim faster after Alex.

Alex breaks the surface and starts to cough. Alex looks around to see people cheering. The next second, Alex gets pulled under. Alex takes a deep breath and looks down to see a mermaid and the trident. Alex starts to struggle and sees Harry doing the same. Harry points his wand and says a spell. He starts to go flying out of the water, but not without grabbing her arm.

The two of them flies onto the dock coughing. Hermione and Ron run over with Ramona, Molly and Arthur. Dumbledore looks at Harry and pulls the judges away as Harry and Alex get towels around them. Ramona hugs Alex tightly as she sees cuts on her arms, legs and hands bleeding. Ramona starts to cry on Alex's shoulder.

"Rye, I'm ok" Alex whispers with her throat killing from the salt water.

"Are you sure?" Ramona whispers.

"Yes" Alex smiles at Ramona and kisses her forehead. Just then Justin, Max and Jerry walk over.

"You ok?" Jerry asks going on his knees in front of his daughters.

"Ya" Alex nods and glares at her dad.

"I'm proud of you Ally. I don't want you to follow in my footsteps or your brothers. I want you to follow your heart and be who YOU want to be. Not what people want you to be" Jerry takes Alex's cold hand in his warm one. Alex looks in Jerry's eyes and nods.

"Do you want me and Rye to come home or stay with Molly and Arthur?"

"I want you to stay with Molly and Arthur. The meetings are at our house and I don't want the Dark Lord to get to you and Rye"

"Are you really on his side or on Dumbledore's?" Jerry bites his lip and he leans forward and whispers in Alex's ear.

"I'm a double agent like Justin and Max are. We are finding out the Dark Lord's plans and reporting them to Dumbledore" Jerry pulls away and sees a smile on Alex's face.

"I love you" Alex whispers. Jerry smiles and pulls Alex into a hug with Ramona still in Alex's arms.

"I love you too" Jerry kisses Alex's forehead then Ramona's, "both of you"

"I love you daddy" Ramona whispers and kisses Jerry's cheek. Jerry smiles and kisses Ramona's cheek in return and Alex's forehead.

"Do you guys accept my apology?" Jerry asks his 14 and 10 year old.

"I do" Ramona accepts. Jerry looks at Alex as Ramona stands up and notices that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur left to talk to one another and all the other people have headed up to the Hogwarts.

"I accept" Ramona hears Alex answer. Ramona walks over to Molly and Arthur.

~H&A~

As Alex, Jerry and Ramona talked; Harry, Hermione and Ron are listening to Dumbledore.

"In first place is... Justin Russo. In second is Victor Krum. In third is... Harry Potter. Last but not least, Fleur is in last. Even though Justin didn't finish this task, he has more points, but is close to coming in second" Dumbledore tells everyone, "since Harry saved not only Mr. Weasley, he saved Ms. Russo, so he gets bonus points"

Harry looks at Alex to see her hugging Jerry with Justin and Max walking to the exit. Harry turns to Hermione and Ron who hugs and pats him on the back.

~A&H~

Alex and Ramona are sitting at the fireplace in The Burrow talking about anything that comes to mind. Alex's hair is still wet and she is still pale.

"Tell me about Hogwarts" Ramona orders out of the blue. Alex looks at Ramona and begins to laugh.

"Ok. Well, in my first year, I was sorted into Gryffindor and got in a lot of trouble. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I broke a lot of rules and we could have been expelled. We saved the stone from Voldemort, who was trying to become immortal and come back to life. In my second year Harry and I discovered we could understand snakes. I can't speak it but Harry can. We faced Voldemort in that year as well, but it was a memory. He tried to kill all muggleborns and take control of the school, but with a giant snake called a basilisk" Alex explains.

"Cool. When I go next year, is it going to be that adventurist?" Alex shrugs her shoulders with a smile.

"With me, Harry, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts, most likely" Alex snorts and begins to laugh. Ramona shakes her head laughing.

"What do you think your fifth year is going to be like?"

"Something that is going to be... I dunno. Something that is going to get us into trouble and knowing us, we will face Voldemort in some way. There is no quiet year at Hogwarts with the 'Golden Four' as everyone calls me, Harry, Ron and Hermione" Ramona sighs and shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"And I wondered why dad and mom always got a letter about what trouble you got into, at school" Alex grins and holds her hands up with her thumbs pointing at herself.

"I'm the queen of danger" just then Molly and Arthur walks in laughing.

"Yes you are" Arthur agrees and sits down next to Ramona as Molly sits down next to Alex.

"You and your friends and our son, always get into some kind of trouble at school" Molly agrees laughing.

~H&A~

The day of the final task has arrived. Alex is standing with Ramona next to Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur. They watch as the champions enter the maze. Alex rests her head on top of Ramona's as she wraps her arms around Ramona's shoulders.

"I can't wait to come back to Hogwarts in 2 and a half months" Alex mutters. It is the end of the school year and is the middle of June. Alex and Ramona are wearing shorts and t-shirts. Alex has her purple and black converse on, while Ramona has her purple flip-flops.

"Who do you think will win?" Ramona asks Alex.

"Justin or Harry. You?" Alex answers.

"Krum or Justin" Alex nods and closes her eyes. She feels Ramona relax in her arms and hums a song.

"One Time by Justin Gayber" Alex mumbles. Ramona giggles and nods. Alex starts to hum a song next.

"One Less Lonely Girl" Ramona answers.

"Stuck In The Moment"

"First Dance feat. Usher"

"Love Me"

"That Should Be Me feat. Rascal Flatts"

"Never Let You Go"

"U Smile"

"Mistletoe"

"Next 2 You feat. Chris Brown"

"Somebody To Love feat. Usher"

"Eenie Meenie feat. Sean Kingston"

"Born To Be Somebody"

"Down To Earth"

"Common Dominator"

"Pray"

"Overboard feat. Miley Cyrus"

"Christmas Eve feat. Chris Brown"

"Never Say Never feat. Jaden Smith"

"Baby"

"We Are The World"

"Bigger"

"Favourite Girl"

"Why are we doing this?" Ramona pulls away and looks Alex in the eyes.

"You started it. It's funny on how we know all his songs" Alex and Ramona starts to laugh. That next second, they disappear from the happy talkative area and ends up in a graveyard. Alex pulls Ramona close to her and turns her head around to see a guy wearing a black cloak holding her shoulder. That person took her and Ramona from their second family and to the graveyard. Alex looks and sees Justin, Max, Jerry and a few other death eaters staring at a now fully grown Voldemort.

"Nice for you to join us my lovely nieces" Voldemort greets. Alex narrows her eyes and shakes her head.

"We are not joining you. We don't want to be a part of your future war and you killing our friends" Alex snaps gently forcing Ramona to hide behind a statue, where Harry is currently trapped on. Alex walks over to Voldemort and stares his in the eye, "you are no uncle to me and will never be a part of my family. You are just an evil bastard to me" Alex spat. Voldemort grabs Alex by the neck and lifts her off the ground, choking her.

"You are going to be part of my army, got it?" Voldemort snarls. Alex grabs his wrist and struggles.

"Never. I rather die than work for you" Alex digs her nails into Voldemort's wrist causing him to tighten his grip.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Jerry screams rushing over. He points his wand at Voldemort as Justin and Max does as well and joins Jerry.

"Let go of our sister!" Voldemort drops Alex and pretends it never happened. Alex holds her neck as she gasps for air. Tears fill Alex's eyes but she forces them back. She looks at the statue to see Voldemort talking to Harry. Alex grabs her wand and points it at Voldemort's back.

"Expelliarmus" Alex whispers as a jet of red hits Voldemort in the back. Voldemort's wand, which he was holding in his right hand, flies out of him hand.

"Who did that?" Voldemort shouts. Alex smirks and raises her hand.

"I did idiot" Alex answers as she gets to her feet and walks over, "if you harm my family and friends you will have me to deal with" Alex snarls and stands in front of Harry to protect him, "go fuck yourself bastard" Alex releases Harry off the statue and he falls to the ground, still behind Alex. He grabs his wand and stands up. Ramona walks out of her hiding place and grabs Alex's shirt.

Jerry, Justin and Max watches in shock as Alex stands up to Voldemort.

'She's a true Gryffindor' Jerry thinks watching everything take place in fear. Voldemort makes his wand fly back into his hand.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort cries after getting his wand, sending the spell at Ramona.

"Protego" Alex says making a shield around her, Harry and Ramona.

"Expelliarmus" Harry shouts disarming Voldemort. Voldemort's wand goes flying once again as the two 14 year olds and 10 year old runs to the cup and disappears back to Hogwarts.

~A&H~

As Alex, Ramona and Harry arrive back to Hogwarts; Ramona begins to cry in Alex's shoulder.

"Shh" Alex whispers stroking her sister's hair. Harry and Alex look at each other and hug each other.

"You were really brave Ally" Harry whispers in Alex's ear, "you stood up to Voldemort"

"I didn't want you, my family or friends to get hurt" Alex whispers back. Harry and Alex make eye contact.

"Well you're brave. You are a true Gryffindor" Alex smiles and nods. Right then, Dumbledore walks over and rubs Ramona's back.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asks them quietly.

"Voldemort's back" Harry answers, "he tried to kill Ramona but Alex saved all three of us. I disarmed him and we ran to the cup, which is a port key" Harry explains what happened in the graveyard.

As Dumbledore nods and sends everyone back to the castle, Moody walks over and grabs the three of them. He drags them somewhere and to their horror, it's his office inside the castle.

**That's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. I just wanted you to know that my uncle only has 2 days to live. : ' (**

**Oh, and did you know, Canadians says 'Eh' and 'Lookit'? I should know. I say them all the time. : )**

**Josh may or may not sleepover tomorrow night! : )**

**One last thing. This chapter is going to be short.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_I didn't want you, my family or friends to get hurt" Alex whispers back. Harry and Alex make eye contact._

"_Well you're brave. You are a true Gryffindor" Alex smiles and nods. Right then, Dumbledore walks over and rubs Ramona's back._

"_What happened?" Dumbledore asks them quietly._

"_Voldemort's back" Harry answers, "he tried to kill Ramona but Alex saved all three of us. I disarmed him and we ran to the cup, which is a port key" Harry explains what happened in the graveyard. _

_As Dumbledore nods and sends everyone back to the castle, Moody walks over and grabs the three of them. He drags them somewhere and to their horror, it's his office inside the castle._

_Now:_

Moody forces Alex and Harry to sit down and Ramona sits down on Alex's lap.

"So where did you go Russo one and two?" Moody asks the two girls as he searches for something.

"We got kidnapped idiot" Alex snaps. Alex stands up and puts Ramona on her seat. Alex stands protectively in front of Ramona as Harry holds his right arm.

"Is he back? The Dark Lord?"

"No kidding stupid" Moody ignores Alex's insults.

"How was the graveyard?" Alex smirks knowing exactly who this is. After all, Jerry told her.

"It was awesome Barty Crouch Junior"

"Really?" moody looks at Alex and sees her smirk and Harry's shocked look, "what?"

"You answered to your name Barty Crouch Junior" Moody all of a sudden runs over but ends up getting thrown back by magic. Everyone looks at the door as it bangs open and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape runs in. Dumbledore grabs Moody and pins him to the chair with magic. Snape pours something down Moody's throat and he begins to change.

McGonagall picks Ramona up and hugs her, hiding her face from view. Harry grabs Alex's arm slightly nervous. In front of them is no long Moody, but Barty Crouch Junior.

"Told you" Alex struts out of the door with Harry and Ramona beside her.

~H&A~

Alex and Ramona are back at their second home and are happy it is the summer. Ramona, Alex, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny are playing Quidditch. Hermione is the ref and there are the Knights (Ramona, Ron and Alex) versus the Wildcats (Ginny, Fred and George). Jerry used to be a pro Quidditch player and taught his kids all his moves.

After the game ended the Knights won by 30 points.

"Kids! Time to go!" Molly calls. Since it is July, the Weasley's are moving the kids all to their new home for the summer. It is because Voldemort is back and Snape, Jerry, Justin and Max comes and reports the next movements often.

Jerry told Ramona and Alex that Max will be back at Hogwarts next year. But since Justin just finished, Dumbledore agreed that he will have Justin as a guard for Hogwarts to keep the family together.

And so, that summer has been the most boring summer of all the years. The kids were not allowed outside and they had to be quiet.

**I know that, that chapter was short. I'm just depressed right now...**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. : )**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_Alex and Ramona are back at their second home and are happy it is the summer. Ramona, Alex, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny are playing Quidditch. Hermione is the ref and there are the Knights (Ramona, Ron and Alex) versus the Wildcats (Ginny, Fred and George). Jerry used to be a pro Quidditch player and taught his kids all his moves._

_After the game ended the Knights won by 30 points._

"_Kids! Time to go!" Molly calls. Since it is July, the Weasley's are moving the kids all to their new home for the summer. It is because Voldemort is back and Snape, Jerry, Justin and Max comes and reports the next movements often._

_Jerry told Ramona and Alex that Max will be back at Hogwarts next year. But since Justin just finished, Dumbledore agreed that he will have Justin as a guard for Hogwarts to keep the family together._

_And so, that summer has been the most boring summer of all the years. The kids were not allowed outside and they had to be quiet._

_Now:_

Alex and Ramona are sitting together on the couch by the fireplace. Tomorrow is the first day of school and everyone is running around getting ready for the train that is leaving in a half hour.

"Beezus?" Ramona whispers. Alex turns to Ramona to see fear in her eyes.

"What is it lollipop?" Lollipop is Alex's new nickname for Ramona. Ramona giggles and hugs Alex around her waist.

"I'm scared" Ramona whispers. Alex sighs and kisses her cheek.

"You have me and Max at school Rye" Alex hugs Ramona tighter not letting her go.

~A&H~

Alex is currently staring out the window watching as trees fly by. Ramona is currently sleeping with her head on Alex's lap and Ron, Harry and Hermione are sleeping, watching the scenery and reading. Alex looks at Ramona and strokes her hair. That second, the door opens.

"The rumours are true. My best friend is back" Alex looks up to see her best friend from her first year.

"Hey Johanna" Alex smiles. Johanna smiles and hugs Alex, before looking at Ramona who is staring at her in fear.

"Who's this Al?" Jo asks Alex. Johanna is in Gryffindor with Alex and is in the same year and age.

"My little sister" Alex smiles and hugs Ramona as she sits up and curls up in her side. Ramona tightens her grip on Alex's shirt scared.

"Hi" Jo smiles and waves. Ramona bites her lip and waves a little. She then hides her face in Alex's side. Alex kisses Ramona's head before looking at Jo.

"She's really shy" Jo nods and looks out the door.

"Well, my other friends are waiting" Alex nods.

"See you later" Jo waves goodbye and walks out the door. Ramona looks at Alex and shakes her head.

"I don't like her" Ramona whispers to Alex.

"Why?" Alex asks Ramona looking at her shocked.

"A bad vibe" Alex nods.

"Most of the time your bad vibes are right. I just hope this time its wrong" Alex sighs.

~H&A~

Alex is currently sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione at their table watching the sorting.

"I hope Rye won't get in Slytherin" Alex mutters crossing her fingers.

"Russo, Ramona" McGonagall calls up. Ramona walks to the stool and sits down. The hat falls on her head.

"_Another Russo. Justin is evil like Jerry and Theresa. Theresa was placed in Slytherin. Your whole family is in Slytherin besides one. That one is in Gryffindor. Your uncle was in Slytherin. Max is in Slytherin and evil. Your sister Alexandra is in Gryffindor and good. I wonder what went wrong with your family..._" the sorting hat starts, "_let's see which house you want to be in?_"

"Anything but Slytherin" Ramona chants in a whisper.

"_Anything but Slytherin eh? I guess you are like your sister more than anyone in your family_"

"Ally" Ramona whispers looking at Alex. Alex stares at Ramona in return and sees tears in her eyes. Alex smirks and mouths 'I'll be waiting under the mistletoe'. That small line makes Ramona smile. It is her new favourite song called Home This Christmas by Justin Bieber featuring The Band Perry.

"_Now what house is good for you? Hufflepuff and Slytherin are out of the question_" Ramona and Alex grins when hearing this. Alex gives Ramona thumbs up, "_how about..._"

Ramona bites her lip staring at only Alex.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" McGonagall lifts the hat off and right then, Ramona runs to Alex and hugs her tight. Alex laughs and makes Ramona sit down beside her. Alex wraps her arm around Ramona's waist, knowing Ramona will not leave her side until the morning.

~H&A~

After a long boring speech, a pink person talk in a squeaky voice, and everyone whispering to each other, everyone was dismissed to go to bed.

"Who the heck was that?" Alex asks her friends as they walk up to Gryffindor tower. Ramona is holding Alex's hand tightly rubbing her eyes tired.

"Delores Umbridge" Hermione answers.

"Huh?" Alex looks at her.

"The ministry are interfering with Hogwarts this year" Alex nods.

"Ok" Alex bites her lip but can't keep a smile forming. Her friends and sister looks at her like she's nuts.

"What's wrong with your face?" Ramona asks tired. The five of them approaches the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Huh?" Alex repeats and looks at Ramona.

"You have a creepy smile on your face. It looks like you are going to murder someone" Hermione says the password as Alex and Ramona argue over the 'creepy smile'. The five of them sits at the fire and the other three listens to the playful fight.

"MY SMILES ARE NOT CREEPY!" Alex laughs placing her feet on the coffee table and stares at Ramona, who is on her right in the same position.

"Yes they are" Ramona smiles, her tired look already gone.

"Nope" Alex shakes her head.

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"How can you keep up with them?" Ron asks out of the blue.

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I don't know" Harry shrugs his shoulders, watching the girls in amusement.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"They are nuts" Hermione comments.

"Yup"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Let's make a bet" Ron smiles, "5 for Ramona" Ron puts his money in.

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Sure" Harry and Hermione nods.

"Yup"

"5 sickles that Ramona is going to win" Harry pulls out his money.

"Nope"

"5 for Alex" Hermione puts in.

"Yup"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ha! I won!" Alex cheers.

"YES!" Hermione jumps to her feet, "in your face" Hermione takes Ron's and Harry's money. Ramona and Alex stares at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You bet on us?" Alex and Ramona ask together.

**Lol that seemed like a good place to end. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_Yup"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_Yes"_

"_No"_

"_Ha! I won!" Alex cheers._

"_YES!" Hermione jumps to her feet, "in your face" Hermione takes Ron's and Harry's money. Ramona and Alex stares at Harry, Ron and Hermione._

"_You bet on us?" Alex and Ramona ask together._

_Now:_

_**I hear the guns I feel the fire,**_

_**With my last breath my spirit flies**_

_**And I see the faces of my friends,**_

_**Fighting till the end**_

_**So many fearless hearts.**_

Alex sings softly as she walks downstairs to the great hall.

_**I feel their courage and their pain,**_

_**Their lives should never be in vain.**_

_**From heaven's gate a perfect view**_

_**A plain and simple truth**_

_**Is lighting up the dark**_

Alex stops walking on 6th floor and dances unknowingly.

_**Love one another that stranger is your brother**_

_**Leave a footprint, everywhere you go**_

_**Keep yesterday for giving, today just for living**_

_**Say a prayer every night for tomorrow**_

Alex begins to walk down the stairs again.

_**I pray the past can teach us all,**_

_**Before another hero falls**_

_**Before another mother cries, forever asking why**_

_**(Why oh why)**_

Alex begins to sing louder and reaches the hallway to outside, dungeons and great hall. Alex places her hand below her chest and sings with honour and emotion.

_Can't we love one another that stranger is your brother_

_**Leave a footprint everywhere you go**_

_**(Everywhere you go)**_

_**Keep yesterday for giving, today just for living**_

_**Say a prayer every night for tomorrow**_

Alex takes a breath.

_**Standing strong and true, on guard for me and you**_

_**Standing strong and true, on guard for me and you**_

Malfoy walks out from the dungeon and hears a beautiful voice. To his shock it's Alex Russo.

_**So we can love one another that stranger is your brother**_

_**Leave a footprint everywhere you go**_

_**Keep yesterday for giving**_

_**Today just for living**_

_**Say a prayer every night for tomorrow**_

Snape walks out next and rolls his eyes.

_**Bless the true believers**_

_**Who stand and fight for freedom**_

_**So we can live in peace right here at home**_

_**Live in peace at home**_

Alex feels tears in her eyes and blinks them out of the way.

_**Keep yesterday for giving, today just for living**_

Alex bites her lip.

_**Say a prayer every night for tomorrow**_

Alex says the last line of the song in a whisper.

_**Say a prayer every night for tomorrow**_

"Detention tonight Ms. Russo" Snape snaps at her. Alex looks and rolls her eyes.

"Sir tonight is the beginning of the weekend" Alex walks into the great hall and sits next to her sister and friends.

**Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas. I most likely will have some tomorrow. Please review. At least it is 3 pages though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay!**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

_**Say a prayer every night for tomorrow**_

"_Detention tonight Ms. Russo" Snape snaps at her. Alex looks and rolls her eyes._

"_Sir tonight is the beginning of the weekend" Alex walks into the great hall and sits next to her sister and friends._

_Now:_

Alex and Ramona watches as Dumbledore desperates in front of them with Fawkes, his phoenix. Next to Alex is Harry.

"You have to admit, he goes out with style" a Ministry member says out of the blue. Umbridge and the minister, Cornelius Fudge, nods but looks pissed.

"Where did he go?" Umbridge snaps staring at Harry, Alex and Ramona.

"I don't know" Harry shrugs his shoulders. Alex and Ramona shake their heads. Ramona is standing in front of Alex with Alex's arms around her shoulders. Alex hugs her tightly, to her as Fudge walks over to them.

Fudge grabs Ramona's arm and begins to pull her away. Just then Alex bites his arm making Fudge to let go. Alex pushes Ramona behind her and stands protectively in front of her.

"We don't know anything. My sister is only 11, leave her alone. But none of us knows anything. Dumbledore never told us anything at all" Alex snaps. Alex then grabs Harry's and Ramona's hands before flashing out of the office and into the Gryffindor common room. Harry then collapses onto the chair behind him. Hermione and Ron are sitting next to him as Ramona hugs Alex tightly. Alex hugs her back, just as hard.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asks Harry softly.

"Voldemort is after something. Like a secret weapon" Harry answers as he rubs his forehead.

"You can't keep letting him in Harry" Alex tells him softly.

"You don't think I know that! You are Voldemort's niece. Your ENTIRE family work for him. What about you and Ramona join that parade!" Harry snaps. Alex lets Ramona go and punches Harry in the face until Hermione and Ron pulls her back.

"You keep Ramona out of this your freaking idiot!" Alex struggles against Hermione's and Ron's grip, "you don't know anything Potter! You have no idea what we have to go through just to stay alive. Just shut the hell up!" Alex bites Ron's hand then Hermione's. They quickly let her go, as Alex punches him in the face once more before storming out muttering, "Stupid freaking idiot thinks he is so cool. I can't believe I am friends with him" Ramona runs after Alex and grabs her hand.

"Where are we going?" Ramona asks Alex as they walked down to the 2nd floor.

"Justin" Alex mumbles as she opens the door, to enter the castle. The two girls' walks out of the castle and starts walking to the gate passed the lake.

It took them 15 minutes to reach the gate. They see Justin standing there with his wand at his side. They also see Jerry and Max standing there talking.

"Hey" Alex whispers, causing the guys to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Jerry asks as Alex walks into his arms and Ramona hugs Justin.

"Harry and I are pissed at each other"

"They like each other too. But Harry said some mean things about me and her, which she snapped" Ramona explains. Alex sighs and narrows her eyes at her little sister.

"I do not like him!" Alex snaps. Jerry looks at his daughters and shakes his head.

"You have a crush on him Al. You can't fight that" Alex looks at Jerry and nods with a sigh.

"Fine, I like him, but I don't have to like it!" Alex argues.

"So you like me huh?" Alex looks over Ramona's shoulder to see Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry has a smirk on his face, and Hermione and Ron are shaking their heads.

"I don't have to like it" Alex narrows her eyes. Harry walks over to her, as the Russo family steps off to the side.

"Too bad" Harry grabs Alex's hands and leans forward. Harry's lips connect with Alex's; both of their eyes are closed. Their lips move in rhythm of each other's. Soon, Alex's arms wraps around Harry's neck, and his wraps around her waist.

~H&A~

As a few days go by, Harry asked Alex to be his girlfriend, which she agreed. Harry even apologised to Alex for everything that he said, and she apologised as well.

Harry and Alex are currently sitting in their DA meeting in the Room of Requirement. Ramona is standing with Ginny and Luna.

"Ok, so today we will practice patronuses" Harry starts.

"You have to think of the happiest memory you have and say the spell" Alex continues.

"And say 'Expecto Patronum'" Harry and Alex finishes together.

"Begin" Harry tells them.

"Expecto Patronum" Alex says and sees a puppy run out from the tip of her wand. Ramona does the same and out comes a kitten, "You did it!" Alex tackles Ramona with a hug, "you just did a 6th year spell!" Ramona laughs and hugs Alex back.

Just then, everyone hears a bang. Alex runs to the mirror and pulls off the list of DA members.

"Run to the other door" Harry shouts in a whisper. The DA members run to the other door, until only Ramona, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are left.

"Flash to dad" Alex whispers to Ramona.

"What about you?" Ramona whispers back.

"I will see you there" Ramona nods and flashes to Jerry, back home. The door breaks down and the four teenagers take off to the door. Their legs lock together and they fall to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Four teenagers breaking the rules" Umbridge teases. She forces the four to their feet and glares at them, "where's the rest of them?"

"Rest of whom?" Alex asks, "We were just doing homework together"

"Is that so? That's not what she says" Malfoy pushes Cho Chang forward, "tell them what you told me" Cho shakes her head.

"I'm sorry guys. She was going to fire my dad" Cho apologises. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Go fuck yourself Cho" Alex snarls. Umbridge smirks and drags the four of them up to her office.

~H&A~

Umbridge is currently holding the four teenagers' wands in her hand.

"Now shall I snap them or not?" Umbridge whispers to herself.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S NOT IN YOUR POWER!" Alex screams.

"Oh really?" Umbridge looks at Alex, who is being held by Malfoy. Hermione and Ron are both being held by Crabbe and Goyle is holding Harry, "what Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him" Umbridge puts a picture of Fudge on her desk facedown.

"Delores!" Filch calls knocking on the door, "Weasley, Lovegood and Longbottom, flooded the whole 5th corridor" Umbridge groans and opens the door.

"Bring them in" Filch pushes Ginny, Luna and Neville into the office. Just then, Neville disarms Umbridge and catches Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's and Alex's wands. Luna and Ginny stuns Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe and Filch.

"Let's go" Neville calls. The seven of them takes off running out of the castle and to the forest.

"We have to save Sirus. Voldemort has him!" Harry calls as they run deeper into the forest.

"How are we going to get there?" Neville asks.

"We fly of course" Luna points to the Thestrals that are in a herd.

"What's there?"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ask. Alex, Harry, Neville and Luna smirks.

"Thestrals" Harry and Alex answers.

"Come on" Harry tells them.

**And that's the chapter. This story is going to go into maybe year 6. I don't know just yet. Do you want this story to go into year 6 or no? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next one.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_We have to save Sirus. Voldemort has him!" Harry calls as they run deeper into the forest._

"_How are we going to get there?" Neville asks._

"_We fly of course" Luna points to the Thestrals that are in a herd._

"_What's there?"Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ask. Alex, Harry, Neville and Luna smirks._

"_Thestrals" Harry and Alex answers._

"_Come on" Harry tells them._

_Now:_

As the 7 of them flies to the Ministry of Magic, they run through the main entrance and to the Hall of Prophecies. They run to the correct row to see no one.

"Harry, this has your name on it" Harry walks to the shelf that Neville is looking at to see a Prophecy with his name on it and Voldemort's. Harry takes it off the shelf and stares at it.

~H&A~

Harry smashes the Prophecy on the ground by a mirror. Alex is fighting Bellatrix as the Order of Phoenix arrives. Sirus and Harry begin to fight Lucius as Alex fights Bellatrix.

"How's daddy Alex? Did you know he got murdered by the Dark Lord?" Alex's eyes grow wide. Bellatrix used that moment to her advantage. She sends a killing curse at Sirus and grabs Alex's arm. She and the other Death Eaters vanish from sight, taking Alex with them.

~A&H~

Alex blinks as Bellatrix shoves her to the ground. She looks around to see they are in her home, with Voldemort at the fireplace with Justin, Max, Ramona and Jerry around him. Alex stands up and walks into Jerry's waiting arms.

"Bellatrix said you were killed" Alex sobs into Jerry's chest.

"You did what Bella?" Voldemort snapped rounding on her.

"Well, she was fighting me" Voldemort rolls her eyes.

"She is in Gryffindor and those were her friends. People say I don't have a heart, but I do when it comes to family. I have respect for Alex and Ramona. They are not like our family. To be honest, I don't want them in the war. I just care about killing Potter. I know Jerry doesn't want these two girls involved, and I don't mind. I respect my brother. I don't even mind that they are in Gryffindor or friends with Potter and his friends. Yes, I know Potter wants to kill me for killing his parents, but I discovered it is not him I need to kill. I made a mistake that night. I need to kill 4 people, for me to survive on this earth. One is Potter, the next is Longbottom, third is Malfoy and the final, and sadly is Alex. I will kill three but I will let Alex kill me if needed. Unless she wants us both to live on this earth. If Malfoy doesn't want to die, and doesn't mind us both living, I wouldn't mind. But I know Potter is after me" Voldemort explains. He then turns to Alex, "what do you want to do?"

"Will you hurt me?" Alex whimpers hiding in Jerry's arms.

"No"

"Will you want me to become evil?"

"No"

"Can I still be friends with my friends?"

"Yes"

"You can live" Voldemort smiles his real smile, that only family sees.

"Thank you" Alex quickly smiles Voldemort and pulls away.

"Can Ramona and I leave now?"

"Yes" Jerry takes his daughters hands and they vanish.

"You won't hurt her?" Lucius asks Voldemort.

"No. She is my niece. Now bring me your son" Voldemort orders, not being Mr. Nice Guy anymore.

**Sorry that, that was short. Please review. Oh, and this story, is frustrating me. All my ideas for this story, are now gone.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this story is starting to drive me insane. I ran out of ideas, and I need some more. If you have ideas that I could use, PLEASE tell me. If not, this story will be over in the next chapter. I do need help for year 6!**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_Thank you" Alex quickly smiles Voldemort and pulls away._

"_Can Ramona and I leave now?"_

"_Yes" Jerry takes his daughters hands and they vanish._

"_You won't hurt her?" Lucius asks Voldemort._

"_No. She is my niece. Now bring me your son" Voldemort orders, not being Mr. Nice Guy anymore._

_Now:_

As Malfoy arrives to Russo home, he sees Voldemort standing at the fire.

"Would you like to die or stay alive Draco?" Voldemort asks calmly.

"Uhh... why sir?" Malfoy asks.

"It's a simple question Draco. Would you like to live or die?"

"Live?" Malfoy's answer comes out as a question.

"You don't sound so sure" Voldemort turns to Malfoy.

"That's because I do not know your intentions"

"You sound like my niece" Voldemort smirks.

"Who is your niece?"

"You know her, and hate her" Voldemort continues to smirk, "now, would you want to live or die?"

"Live" Voldemort rolls his eyes.

"Get out" Malfoy doesn't think twice. He rushes out of the room and heads back to school.

~A&H~

Alex and Ramona are sitting in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for breakfast to arrive. They both watch as their friends walks down from their dorms. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville glares at Alex and keeps walking

"Seems like my friendship with them is gone" Alex whispers before getting up with Ramona and walking down to the great hall.

~A&H~

Over the summer, Alex and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville haven't spoken at all. Alex has been hanging out with Jerry and Voldemort all summer, and surprisingly got along with Voldemort. Alex told Voldemort what is going on between her and her friends, which he promised that he will not kill them. Alex discovered that Voldemort does actually have a heart and soul. He told her that him and Minerva McGonagall dated when he was at Hogwarts, and proved it to her. Even Jerry proved it.

As September arrives, Alex climbs onto the train with Ramona and Max. They all sit down in a compartment and found out, the golden trio is there. The three Russo's and the golden trio sit on different parts of the compartment, not talking.

"How was your summer Hermione?" Ramona asks Hermione.

"It was ok. What about you?" Hermione smiles weakly at Ramona.

"It was fun! Max and I played Quidditch and Ally and I had our adventures in the forest behind out house!" Ramona answers excitedly.

"She didn't ditch you?" Harry asks in fake shock, "Because she ditched us!" Alex looks at Harry is disbelief.

"Actually Harry, she didn't ditch you. Bellatrix took her to the house to Voldemort" Max answers.

"Whatever" Harry looks out of the window. Hermione and Ron looks at the Russo's sadly before turning to reading or playing cards.

As the train ride arrives half way through the trip, it stops. Alex, Ramona and Max stands up and looks out the window. Max feels the dark mark burn, and smirks. Voldemort is near.

**Sorry that was short! It needs to be. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Actually Harry, she didn't ditch you. Bellatrix took her to the house to Voldemort" Max answers._

"_Whatever" Harry looks out of the window. Hermione and Ron looks at the Russo's sadly before turning to reading or playing cards._

_As the train ride arrives half way through the trip, it stops. Alex, Ramona and Max stands up and looks out the window. Max feels the dark mark burn, and smirks. Voldemort is near._

_Now:_

As Voldemort climbs onto the train with Jerry and Justin, along with Lucius, Bellatrix, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr., Voldemort plans to help Alex out slightly. Even though, he needs to kill Harry, doesn't mean he cares about Alex. Voldemort opens the compartment door, to see Ron, Harry, Hermione, Max, Ramona and Alex. The three Russo's smiles as the golden trio glare and fear shown on their faces slightly.

"Hey Ramona, Max and Alex" Voldemort smiles as Bellatrix rolls her eyes, "Bella, no need to be rude" Bellatrix bites her lip and nods, not saying anything.

"Hey Uncle Tom" Alex waves hiding her smile.

"I thought it was Voldy for you?"

"Was, but you should know by now it switches"

"True" Voldemort nods as Ramona hugs Voldemort.

"You know, it's still creepy that you are our uncle and has a heart and soul" Jerry laughs and nods.

"I agree. And he's my brother!" Voldemort smirks at Jerry.

"You seriously thought I was a psycho and a murdering freak!" Voldemort gasps mockingly.

"Ya" Alex, Ramona, Justin and Max answers with a nod.

"Well I'm not. Only for some people" Ramona nods and looks at him.

"So what can we do for you Uncle Lord?"

"Uncle Lord?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Alex tells him but it was too late.

"Well..." Ramona begins to explain.

~Half Hour Later~

Alex is snoring in her seat as Ramona finishes.

"And that is why you are Uncle Lord"

"Ahh, I see" Voldemort nods. He then turns to Harry, "Potter, stop being a stuck up asshole and believe Max, Ramona and Alex. Bellatrix did bring Alex to me in June. So grow the hell up" Voldemort and his Death Eater walks away, leaving the golden trio and the three Russo's.

~A&H~

As the three Russo's depart ways, Ramona and Alex sits down at the Gryffindor table and Max sits down at the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor students quickly scatter leaving the two sisters alone and forgotten.

Alex and Ramona sigh and just ignore everything around them.

At the end of the meal, the two sisters stay seated, already knowing the password. Max walks over to his sisters with his friends... Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Blaze.

"Hey" Max smiles and sits next to Ramona.

"Hi" Ramona and Alex mutters looking upset. Max sighs and pulls them into a hug.

"Everything will work out" Alex and Ramona looks up to see it was Malfoy that spoke, "I know you hate me Alex Russo, but you have to know that I know what it feels like to be rejected by friends. And yes I will be nice to you now, since I found out, you are the Dark Lord's niece and Max's and Justin's sister" Malfoy smirks. Alex rolls her eyes.

"In other words, you will be nice to me and Ramona because you have to?" Alex asks.

"Nope. Because I want to" Malfoy kisses Alex's cheek and walks away.

"He has a crush on you" Max tells her, "same with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaze" Pansy Parkinson glares at Alex before walking away with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaze in front of her, "and she hates you now since she found out that her 'future boyfriend' likes you" Alex snorts and shakes her head.

"I like Harry though" Alex groans.

"I know" Max hugs her and Ramona once more, invites them to sit with him and his friends for now one, and heads off to bed. Ramona and Alex walks up to their common room, ready for the glaring to begins everywhere in Hogwarts.

**And that's the chapter. Do you like it? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter since I am on a roll!**

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_I like Harry though" Alex groans._

"_I know" Max hugs her and Ramona once more, invites them to sit with him and his friends for now one, and heads off to bed. Ramona and Alex walks up to their common room, ready for the glaring to begins everywhere in Hogwarts._

_Now:_

December arrives at Hogwarts. Alex and Ramona are friends with Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaze. Parkinson HATES Alex, but gets along with Ramona. Alex is currently walking to the Room of Requirement with Malfoy, since she has become... well a spy. She isn't a Death Eater, but not good either.

As Alex and Malfoy walks into the Room of Requirement, they quickly walk to the cabinet.

"Have fun!" Alex waves and ditches Malfoy, and makes a detour back to the door. Alex sees the door open and close. She ducks and hears voices.

"Harry, this is a bad idea!" Alex hears Hermione whisper. Alex smirks, knowing Hermione, Harry and Ron are under the cloak.

"And you shouldn't be here" Alex whispers to them as she hears their footsteps get closer to her. Alex pulls her wand out, "Accio cloak" the cloak flies into her hand, revealing her old friends, "get over here!" Alex grabs their arms and pulls them behind boxes as she watches Malfoy leave.

"Bye Alex! Have fun doing whatever you are doing!" Malfoy calls before opening and closing the door. Alex turns to her ex friends.

"Now what are you doing in here?" Alex snaps as she stands up and sits down on the boxes staring at them.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry snaps back. Alex rolls her eyes.

"I asked you first"

"Seeing why Malfoy keeps disappearing in here" Alex snorts.

"You need to do a better job on being spies then. But he is doing a mission for my uncle. He is after his one true love before it is too late" Alex jumps off the boxes and walks to the cabinet. Harry, Ron and Hermione follows, "Malfoy and I are seeing if this is the right cabinet. He put an apple in here to send to its sister" Alex turns to Harry and stares at him, "as much as I hate you right now Potter, I still love you like I did before. I would hate to see you die, and I would hate that my uncle may have to die. I can't lose both you, but I know I have to lose one of you. I just don't know which one" Alex walks away and out of the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione there.

~H&A~

Harry turns to Hermione and Ron, shocked.

"She still loves me" Harry whispers. Ron rolls his eyes.

"No kidding. And either you or Voldemort has to die" Ron tells him. Harry sits down on a chair next to the cabinet and gets lost in his thoughts.

**Sorry that was short, but all well. The chapters have to get shorter if you want the story longer! I will be combining year 6 and 7 together! Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter guys!**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

"_What are you doing in here?" Harry snaps back. Alex rolls her eyes._

"_I asked you first"_

"_Seeing why Malfoy keeps disappearing in here" Alex snorts._

"_You need to do a better job on being spies then. But he is doing a mission for my uncle. He is after his one true love before it is too late" Alex jumps off the boxes and walks to the cabinet. Harry, Ron and Hermione follows, "Malfoy and I are seeing if this is the right cabinet. He put an apple in here to send to its sister" Alex turns to Harry and stares at him, "as much as I hate you right now Potter, I still love you like I did before. I would hate to see you die, and I would hate that my uncle may have to die. I can't lose both you, but I know I have to lose one of you. I just don't know which one" Alex walks away and out of the room, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione there._

_~H&A~_

_Harry turns to Hermione and Ron, shocked._

"_She still loves me" Harry whispers. Ron rolls his eyes._

"_No kidding. And either you or Voldemort has to die" Ron tells him. Harry sits down on a chair next to the cabinet and gets lost in his thoughts._

_Now:_

Alex walks down the hallway thinking back to the conversation near the cabinet. Alex bites her lip and shakes her head.

"I'm not going to go back to the past. I have to keep moving" Alex whispers to herself and walks to the Gryffindor common room.

"Alex, we have to go" Ramona tells Alex as soon as Alex walks in. Max walks over and grabs Ramona's hand.

"Wha..." before Alex could finish asking her question, they pop out at their home. There is front of them is Voldemort, Jerry, Justin, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Hello children. Now Draco, if you do not do my mission for you, I WILL kill you and your family" Voldemort tells Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes grow wide.

"Why would you want to kill me boyfriend?" Alex asks, saving Malfoy. Malfoy looks at Alex shocks. Alex smiles and grabs Malfoy's hand. Voldemort's eyes grow wide as well.

"You two are dating?" Voldemort asks. Alex nods and smiles at her uncle.

"Please don't kill him. But what is the mission? I could help out hopefully" Voldemort smiles and nods.

"Alright, find a way for my death eaters to get into the school unnoticed" Alex raises her hand, "yes Alex?"

"We have already started that. We think we found a way. It's the Vanishing Cabinet. One is in the Room of Requirement and the other is in Burden's and Burks in Knockturn Alley" Alex answers. Voldemort grins.

"How have you two started if I just set the task?" Alex points at Jerry.

"Dad told me too" Jerry smiles as Voldemort turns to him. Voldemort pats his brother's shoulder.

"You are smart my brother" Voldemort turns to his nieces, nephew and Alex's 'boyfriend', "now you kids get back to school. You don't want to draw attention to you" they all nod and leave, besides Malfoy and Alex; "if you mess up Draco, you and your family's lives are on the line" Voldemort leaves the house as Alex turns to Malfoy. Malfoy grabs her hand and disappeared back to the castle.

~A&H~

The next few months, Malfoy has been in a rush. Alex knows they have a time limit, but don't have to freak out about it. Alex and Malfoy are sitting on the couch near the cabinet waiting for the death eaters to walk through. Ramona and Max are at the house, to stay out of harm's way. Alex hears Hermione and Ron talking about how Harry and Dumbledore left the school. Alex took that as a sign to start the task... kill Dumbledore. Voldemort gave Alex and Malfoy the task to kill Dumbledore. If one wouldn't the other has too. Voldemort told Snape to STAY away, but to be there to protect Voldemort's niece and 'boyfriend'.

Just then the door of the cabinet opens. Alex and Malfoy look up to see Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr, Antonin Dolohov and Igor Karkaroff walk out. Alex stands up and crosses her arms, not happy that Fenrir Greyback is there.

"Go back to your cave Greyback!" Alex snaps at him. Fenrir smirks and walks to Alex.

"No Russo" Fenrir answers. Alex points her wand at him, glaring.

"If you don't I will kill you" Alex snarls. Fenrir and the other death eaters begin to laugh. Alex rolls her eyes and storms out of the Room of Requirement. The death eaters and Malfoy follows and the battle begins.

~H&A~

As Harry and Dumbledore arrive to the top of the Astronomy tower, they hear running footsteps.

"Hide Harry" Dumbledore whispers to Harry. Harry hides in the shadows and is shocked to see Alex and Malfoy arrive.

"Who were you talking too?" Malfoy snaps at Dumbledore. Alex sneaks a look at Harry and winks at him.

"Obviously he was talking to himself fool!" Alex laughs as she crosses her arms.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A LAUGHING MATTER!" Alex looks at Dumbledore and rolls her eyes.

"See what I have to deal with? He has been like this is Voldemort threatened him and his family. I actually wouldn't care about Lucius personally. But maybe Voldemort could kill Fenrir Greyback since he pisses me off..." Alex trails off thinking out loud. Malfoy rolls his eyes and pushes her to the ground.

"If you don't kill him I will" Malfoy growls as Alex smirks and she gets back to her feet.

"You could be Fenrir's son" Alex points her wand at Dumbledore, "Expelliarmus" Dumbledore's wand flies out of Dumbledore's hand.

"Look, Draco, Alex, this isn't the side you have to be on. You can still be on the side of good, not evil. Please" Dumbledore whispers. Malfoy's wand slowly lowers as Alex's doesn't.

"Alex" Malfoy whispers. Alex looks at Malfoy, her smirk long gone.

Just then there is a bang and Bellatrix, Snape, Fenrir, and the other death eaters arrive.

"Aww, Draco and Alex have Dumbledore cornered" Bellatrix laughs and pulls out her wand, "now step aside kiddies. I will kill him" Alex laughs coldly.

"And let Voldemort kill you since it is supposed to be mine and Malfoy's job?" Bellatrix stops and stares at Alex in amusement.

"You are one weird girl girly"

"Why thank you"

"Hurry and kill him!" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I will if you all will leave!" Bellatrix pulls Malfoy out of the room, with the other's following. All is left is Snape, Alex, Harry and Dumbledore.

"Alex..." Dumbledore trails off, truthfully worried. This Alex is NOT the same Alex he knows.

"Look old man. I really don't want to kill you. But if I don't Malfoy and his family will die. You and your 'group' may or may not kill mine" Alex snaps, slightly scared "I don't want to do this" tears fills Alex's eyes as Snape grabs her shoulders gently.

"You don't have to Alex. We can leave him and say he got away" Snape whispers to Alex.

"But, what about..." Snape sighs.

"You have to do what YOU think is best, not everyone else. I am Draco's godfather, so he will always have a family to turn to. As for you, you only have Max, Justin, Ramona and your dad. So just think what is best for you" Alex nods letting tears fall, "I will take the others and go back before they try to kill someone" Alex nods once more not speaking. Snape leaves the tower as Alex wipes her tears. She lowers her wand and slips it into her right boot. She takes a breath and walks to the edge. Before neither Dumbledore nor Harry could react Alex jumps.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the continuation.**

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

"_Look old man. I really don't want to kill you. But if I don't Malfoy and his family will die. You and your 'group' may or may not kill mine" Alex snaps, slightly scared "I don't want to do this" tears fills Alex's eyes as Snape grabs her shoulders gently._

"_You don't have to Alex. We can leave him and say he got away" Snape whispers to Alex._

"_But, what about..." Snape sighs._

"_You have to do what YOU think is best, not everyone else. I am Draco's godfather, so he will always have a family to turn to. As for you, you only have Max, Justin, Ramona and your dad. So just think what is best for you" Alex nods letting tears fall, "I will take the others and go back before they try to kill someone" Alex nods once more not speaking. Snape leaves the tower as Alex wipes her tears. She lowers her wand and slips it into her right boot. She takes a breath and walks to the edge. Before neither Dumbledore nor Harry could react Alex jumps._

_Now:_

Over summer break, Harry has been thinking of the day Alex Russo died. Hermione and Ron were surprised beyond belief that Alex killed herself and was working for Voldemort. Harry is sitting in the living room of the Dursley home, watching the Dursley's walk out of the house once more. They are moving somewhere into the unknown for their protection. Dumbledore has gone into hiding, to protect Malfoy and his family. Harry knows that Snape is a double agent, really working for Dumbledore. Snape, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione had a meeting over the summer, to tell them that Snape will be giving them the things they need and that Dumbledore will talk to them over a piece of mirror that he charmed. Snape, Harry and Dumbledore have pieces and Dumbledore gave Hermione and Ron a piece each to be safe.

Harry hears a knock on the door and opens it carefully to see the Order of the Phoenix standing there, with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione. They all walks into the house and starts their plan to put into action.

~A&H~

Ramona, Max and Justin are sitting at the fire watching Jerry sit Alex up. When Alex jumped off the tower, Jerry caught Alex after freezing her jump in mid-air. Alex has a bump on the head, and a concussion. Alex stares at her siblings with a smile. Just then Voldemort, Snape and Bellatrix walk into the room.

"Good to see you are ok Alex" Voldemort smiles. Alex smiles back and nods.

"Me too" Alex answers. Voldemort walks to Alex and kneels down in front of her.

"May I ask you a favour?"

"Depends"

"Would you be able to ambush Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?"

"If you promise not to kill my friends"

"Which ones?"

"Tonks, Fred and George Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, Bill Weasley, Mad-Eye, and Fleur" Alex answers. Voldemort looks at Bellatrix and narrows his eyes.

"Do not harm any of them. Just get Potter and bring him here" Voldemort directs. Bellatrix nods and walks out to report to the other death eaters, "Severus, you go to Hogwarts and Jerry will send the kids over later" Snape nods and leaves. Alex stands up and smiles.

"Thank you" Voldemort smiles and walks out.

~H&A~

As the 7 Potters plan activates, they all leave to see them getting ambushed by death eaters. Hermione, Fleur, Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Lupin are all playing as Potters. All the pairs splits up and dividing the death eaters.

Alex is wearing a mask and a black cloak, her raven hair flying everywhere as she and Justin fly after the Potter with Hagrid.

"Stupefy!" Alex calls hitting the Potter in the back. The Potter falls off as Alex dives for him and catches him. Alex flies back up and looks at Hagrid who is crying. She takes off her mask and flies next to Hagrid, "Hagrid, take Harry and go. Me and Justin will follow to protect you" Alex tells Hagrid as Justin flies over and duplicates Hedwig. Justin duplicates Potter and lifts the fake one into his arms.

"Go" Justin tells Hagrid as Alex puts the knocked out Potter back into his seat. Hagrid smiles and speeds off, "let's go" Alex nods and Justin heads back to the house as Alex puts her mask back on. She disappears and arrives next to Bellatrix.

"Don't kill them Bellatrix or Voldemort will be mad at you" Alex smirks as she speeds off after Potter and Mad-Eye. Alex sees Bellatrix send the killing curse and it hits Mad-Eye in the back, "MOODY!" Alex screams and dives after him, tears filling her eyes.

~A&H~

As the first day back at Hogwarts arrives, Alex is hiding in her room. She isn't talking to Voldemort, and is refusing to help him. Yes, he loves Minerva McGonagall, but Bellatrix killed Mad-Eye and Crabbe Sr. took off George's ear.

"Alex" Voldemort knocks on the door, "please let me in. I will punish Bellatrix and Crabbe Sr. anyway you want me too" Alex sniffles and opens the door.

"Kill them or torcher them! I don't care. George is my friend and Mad-Eye was my favourite teacher. But kill Fenrir, he says he wants to kill me and my friends" Alex stares at Voldemort letting her tears fall. Voldemort pulls Alex into a hug, and nods.

"I will kill Fenrir, but you don't have to go back to school if you don't want to. Just talk to Jerry" Alex nods as Voldemort kisses her forehead and leaves. Alex closes her door and wipes her eyes.

"Where are you Hermione, Ron and Harry? You are not ready for this war" Alex whispers looking out her window of her room. She packs her trunk, getting ready to head back to Hogwarts before her next mission.

Alex guesses that she has followed in her dad's, Justin's and Max's footsteps. She and Ramona both. They are death eaters.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next one.**

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

"_Alex" Voldemort knocks on the door, "please let me in. I will punish Bellatrix and Crabbe Sr. anyway you want me too" Alex sniffles and opens the door._

"_Kill them or torcher them! I don't care. George is my friend and Mad-Eye was my favourite teacher. But kill Fenrir, he says he wants to kill me and my friends" Alex stares at Voldemort letting her tears fall. Voldemort pulls Alex into a hug, and nods._

"_I will kill Fenrir, but you don't have to go back to school if you don't want to. Just talk to Jerry" Alex nods as Voldemort kisses her forehead and leaves. Alex closes her door and wipes her eyes._

"_Where are you Hermione, Ron and Harry? You are not ready for this war" Alex whispers looking out her window of her room. She packs her trunk, getting ready to head back to Hogwarts before her next mission._

_Alex guesses that she has followed in her dad's, Justin's and Max's footsteps. She and Ramona both. They are death eaters._

_Now:_

As Alex arrives to Hogwarts, she walks into the great hall to see everyone staring at her. Snape is sitting in the Headmaster's chair, McGonagall is next to him, and the Carrows; Alecto and  
>Amycus, brother and sister, are on the other side. The Carrows teach Muggle Studies and DADA. Alecto teaches DADA while Amycus teaches Muggle Studies.<p>

As Alex walks in the great hall goes silent. Alex sits down next to Ramona and Max as everyone begins to eat in silence.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into Grimmauld Place, and rushes into the kitchen with their wands pointed, when they hear a crash.

"Who's there?" Harry calls out as they see Kreacher walk out of a door dragging Kingsley Shacklebolt, who helped with the plan to leave Private Drive. Harry's eyes grow wide as he watches Dobby walk in smiling.

"Your old DADA teacher, who works for the Ministry has what you are looking for. He..." Dobby points as Kingsley, "is on our side and was trying to get it to give to you, but it was stolen by that toad" Harry smiles as Dobby gives him a hug and then pops out.

"We have to get the locket" Harry tells his friends.

~A&H~

It has been 3 weeks since Alex has been at Hogwarts. Alex leaves the school at midnight and arrives to Grimmauld Place. She sneaks into the house and closes the door softly. She performs a silencing spell on her feet to make her completely silent. She walks to the kitchen when she hears voices. She looks through a crack to see Harry, Ron and Hermione eating soup.

"We have to get the locket tomorrow Harry. Before Voldemort knows where we are" Hermione tells Harry. Alex shakes her head and sighs. She opens the door and walks over to her old friends, who are watching her worriedly.

"Four things. One, Do NOT say my uncle's name again, because he is tabooing it. He is going to catch the Order members. Two, you need to learn to whisper. Three, lock doors if you don't want someone to walk in on you planning. And four, be careful. Anything you do will affect family at Hogwarts" Alex lifts her sleeve and shows them her left forearm, "I do not want this, but I have to have it. He and my dad are getting into fights and he says if I screw up and switch sides again, he will kill me and my family. Just like Dumbledore and Snape, I will help you behind the scenes, but do NOT say anything about it. Only Dumbledore and Snape know I will be helping you" Hermione, Harry and Ron stares at Alex with tears in their eyes. They know by the tone of Alex's voice that she is not lying.

"Ally?" Hermione whispers. Alex looks at Hermione to see tears fall. Hermione gets up and hugs Alex tightly, "please come back. We need you" Hermione sobs. Alex hugs her back and sighs.

"I dunno if I can. Half of me is evil and the other half is good. The good is slowly loosing. I don't want you to get hurt. If I come Rye and Max will get hurt. Plus if I come the evil side may become too much and give you up to him" Alex whispers to Hermione, knowing Ron and Harry can hear her, "I will pop out to help you later, but right now I have to get back to the school. I have to protect Neville, Luna and Ginny. They have started DA again and they need to know that if they get caught, they will end up hurt or killed" Alex walks out and leaves her old friends... maybe, just maybe, Hermione is her friend again.

~H&A~

December has arrived as Voldemort has given Alex a new mission. Her mission... to stand guard of Godric's Hollow. Alex secretly smirks, knowing EXACTLY what her old friends are doing. Ramona and Max are home safe with Jerry and Justin. The four of them are going to go into hiding, knowing that they would end up dead in the slightest mistake. Jerry told Alex to allow her old friends to take her with them, to help them win this war.

"Alex, go. Justin, Max, Ramona and I will go into hiding in America. You go and save your friends" Jerry whispers to Alex. Alex nods as Jerry hugs her before taking her siblings away to America. Alex disappears and arrives to Godric's Hollow.

Alex sits down at the church near the cemetery and watches people sing Christmas Carols.

"Must be Christmas Eve" Alex whispers to herself and looks at her necklace and bracelet that Jerry and Justin gave her. Alex looks at the ring on her right hand, smiling at it. It's from Max. As for Ramona, she gave her a gold anklet that is hidden. The anklet says 'Believe', 'Hope' and 'Love' on it with little diamonds on it. The necklace has her name on it in rubies. The bracelet has a heart, a broom, a charm of Max, Justin, Ramona, her and Jerry, a wand, and a charm of her, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Finally the ring. The ring has a heart with a diamond center.

Just then, as Alex was looking at the bracelet, she hears footsteps. Alex slips the hood on her cloak up and is happy she is wearing track pants, boots, a t-shirt and a sweater. Alex has a pouch in her pocket that Jerry charmed to connect with her trunk at school. The best part of the bracelet; it is charmed to hold potion ingredients and herbs. She even has vials inside.

"Harry, Ron is gone. What if he is hurt?" Alex hears Hermione ask as they walk into the cemetery.

"He is alright Hermione. He always is" Harry answers.

"What have I told you before about whispering?" Alex asks Hermione and Harry. The two of them looks at her as she walks to them from the shadows, "and the only Horcrux here is Nagini. But she is that Bagshot bitch" Alex smirks. Hermione smiles and hugs Alex. Alex stiffens and frowns making Hermione pull away.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispers. Alex puts her finger to her lips telling them to stay silent.

"Hide!" Hermione throws the cloak around them and stays still.

_Hiss..._

"Hello to you too Nagini!" Alex waves as Hermione and Harry watches Bagshot walk up to Alex.

_Hiss_

"No, Potter and his friends haven't arrived yet"

_Hiss_

"The reason you think you know everything is because your ugly nose always get in the way"

_Hiss_

"Hey! I can insult you as I please" Alex crosses her arms with a smirk on her face.

_Hiss_

"Shut up Nagini. Go kill that rat in the house" Alex glares at Nagini as she walks away. Alex listens closely then looks at Harry and Hermione, as they take off the cloak, "time to go" Alex grabs Harry's and Hermione's arms and they disappear.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

"_Hello to you too Nagini!" Alex waves as Hermione and Harry watches Bagshot walk up to Alex._

_Hiss_

"_No, Potter and his friends haven't arrived yet"_

_Hiss_

"_The reason you think you know everything is because your ugly nose always get in the way"_

_Hiss_

"_Hey! I can insult you as I please" Alex crosses her arms with a smirk on her face._

_Hiss_

"_Shut up Nagini. Go kill that rat in the house" Alex glares at Nagini as she walks away. Alex listens closely then looks at Harry and Hermione, as they take off the cloak, "time to go" Alex grabs Harry's and Hermione's arms and they disappear._

_Now:_

Alex waves her wand causing the tent to become visible to her. She walks through the magical barrier and allows Harry and Hermione through before putting it back up.

"Now, since my family went into hiding, my dad said I am free to help you and not have to go back to Hogwarts. Snape will be protecting Neville and Ginny the best he can" Alex waves her wand, making a fire.

"What about Luna?" Hermione asks as Alex sits down at the fire.

"She has been taken to headquarters. It is because of her father. But I have something to tell you" Harry sits down next to Hermione.

"Go ahead" Harry nods.

"Ever heard to the Tale of the Three Brothers? One has the Elder Wand, another has the Cloak of Invisibility and the last has the Resurrection Stone. That tale is true. You-Know-Who is after the Elder Wand. You have the cloak and the stone. The thing is, Dumbledore is still alive and he is after the wand. Do you see the problem?" Hermione's and Harry's eyes grow wide, "I see that you do. Now how are we going to get the wand and keep Dumbledore hidden? But at the same time kill Horcruxes. He has given up going after McGonagall. He knows that McGonagall doesn't love him anymore and cause of that, he is trying to kill you Harry and kill all muggleborns and muggles. He is even going to kill blood traitors and anyone who is against him" Alex stands up and fights back the tears from her eyes. Hermione turns to Harry as Alex walks into the tent.

"Do you believe her Harry?" Hermione asks him in a weak voice.

"Yes. Now what do we do? Get the wand or kill Horcruxes?" Harry asks. Both of them looks at the tent, wishing Alex would have an answer.

~H&A~

Ron is walking toward the tent as Alex takes down the barrier.

"Hey Ron" Alex greets as Ron comes close enough to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ron asks.

"Saving your asses" Alex answers as she puts out the fire, "now get in the tent. None of you are supposed to be spotted where we are going" Ron walks into the tent in time to see Hermione and Harry sitting at the table. The three of them feels a weird feeling run through them until they see nothing but darkness outside. They feel movement and hear a pop.

"What's going on?" Ron asks the other two.

"Alex shrunk the tent. She is taking us to Dumbledore" Hermione answers and begins to explain everything to him.

~A&H~

Alex is standing in front of Dumbledore and Snape.

"So ya. That is what he is up to" Alex finishes explaining what is going on with Voldemort. Dumbledore nods.

"Well the wand responds to you Alex. It listens to you now" Dumbledore tells Alex. Alex gives Dumbledore the wand that she stole from Malfoy.

"You can have Malfoy's wand" Alex hands it to him. Dumbledore takes it and feels power run through his veins.

"It's answering to you sir" Snape tells Dumbledore with a smile. Dumbledore smiles and hands Alex the Elder Wand. She feels sparks run through her and sparks shoot out of the tip of the wand.

"Wow" Alex whispers feeling the good overpower the evil. Before it was the other way around.

"You belong on our side Alex" Dumbledore tells her. Alex smiles and nods.

"I agree" Dumbledore allows Alex to leave, knowing she and the other three have to get a move on to save the world.

~H&A~

Alex pops out in Diagon Alley and walks into Gringotts. Her hood is up and her Dark Mark is showing. Alex walks up to the main goblin and points the wand at him.

"Take me to Bellatrix's volt. The Dark Lord wants me to remove something for him" Alex snaps. The goblin nods and takes Alex to Bellatrix's volt. He opens the volt and lets Alex get what she needs. Alex grabs the Hufflepuff cup and rushes out as it begins to multiply. The goblin closes the volt as Alex wraps the cup in her cloak. The goblin walks in silence leading Alex out. Before they get too far Alex climbs onto the dragon near her and breaks the chain. She kicks the dragon awake and the dragon begins to fly up.

As she and the dragon leaves and flies over a river 3 hours later, Alex jumps off the dragon and swims quickly to the shore. As Alex arrives to the shore, the cup begins to pull Alex down. Alex takes a deep breath and allows it to take her down. She puts it on a ledge and swims to the surface. She pulls the shrunken tent out and returns it to the normal size. Alex takes off her cloak and coughs. Hermione, Ron and Harry walks out completely dry.

"I'll be right back" Alex dives into the river and swims to the ledge. She grabs the cup and swims to the surface, feeling it burn her right hand. Alex breaks the surface and takes a breath before it pulls her down again. Alex grabs the rocks and lifts it onto the rocks. She throws it at the tent and slowly climbs out of the river as Hermione stabs the cup with the Gryffindor sword. Harry lifts Alex out of the river and hugs her tightly, feeling her shiver. Hermione throws the destroyed cup into the river, letting it sink. Ron casts a spell that Hermione told him, making Alex completely dry again. Harry strokes Alex's damp hair, feeling it dry with every stroke.

"You were brave Ally" Harry whispers to Alex. Alex looks at Harry as he leans down and kisses her gently. Alex kisses him back feeling more good overpower the evil. Alex's arms wrap around Harry's neck as his wrap around her waist. The kiss begins to get deeper, quickly turning to a make out session. Harry's tongue gently trails along Alex's bottom lip, and she allows him entrance.

Ron and Hermione are inside the tent talking about Alex.

"She risked her life to get that Horcrux Ron. She risked her life to get the Elder Wand. She risked her life to get to Bellatrix's volt. She could have given us up to You-Know-Who..." Hermione starts.

"Voldemort" Ron answers, "His name is Voldemort"

Just then there is a pop.

~A&H~

Just then there is a pop. Alex and Harry breaks apart in time to see Bellatrix, Antonin Dolohov and Igor Karkaroff. Alex groans.

"Who said his name?" Alex snaps as Hermione and Ron walk out. Alex sees Ron look sheepishly down, "idiot" Alex points her wand at the death eaters since the Elder Wand is in her boot, "what do you want Bellatrix?" Alex smirks putting a mask on her face. Bellatrix stares at Alex like she grew two heads.

"What are you doing here Russo? I thought you were at Hogwarts" Bellatrix asks.

"Well I was kidnapped"

"Why didn't you call for us?"

"Well, I hate you and the others, so why would I?" Alex answers as a question. She loves confusing Bellatrix.

"What?" Bellatrix looks confused, "and why are you with Potter, mudblood and the blood traitor?" Alex clenches her teeth and sends at spell, hitting Bellatrix in the chest. Bellatrix goes flying into the river, and the same goes for the other two death eaters. Alex killed Karkaroff and Dolohov. As for Bellatrix, she knocked her out. Alex's eyes grow wide as she covers her mouth in shock.

"I... I d...didn't m...mean too..." Alex begins to tremble as Harry hugs her.

"Shh... Alex. It's ok. We know you didn't mean too" Harry hugs her closely knowing she just scared herself. Harry kisses her forehead gently.

"Let's go" Hermione whispers taking down the tent and packing it, as Harry calms Alex down.

~H&A~

Tears fall down her face as she walking into the hide out. Harry, Ron and Hermione follows Alex into the hide out, and Alex locks the door after. She leads them into the living room to see Ramona, Max, Justin and Jerry sitting on the couches. Jerry quickly gets up and pulls Alex into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok. Accidents happen honey. I killed 5 people when I first started out. Justin killed 8, Max killed 9 and Ramona killed 4" Alex looks up.

"Rye killed 4?" Alex looks at Ramona who looks back at her sadly.

"I didn't mean too. I just didn't like them and they were going to hurt Luna, Ginny and Neville" Ramona whispers. Alex smiles and hugs her.

"I killed 2 people because they were going to hurt Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were even going to take them to him" Alex tells her. Ramona smiles and nods.

"Are we still good even though he marked us?"

"Yes" Jerry answers, "you and Alex are good Rye. Me, Max and Justin are too. We all were forced and still try to protect the ones we love" Harry, Ron and Hermione watches as Alex and Ramona hugs Jerry before Alex walks over to them and crosses her arms.

"We are going to hide here until the burning dies down. Until then, make yourself at home. We have a basement that leads into Hogwarts. It takes us to the headmaster's office. It has a password that only me, dad and Justin know" Alex informs them, "go do what you would like" Alex smiles and walks into the kitchen. Harry follows her as Hermione and Ron sits down at the fire to warm up.

In the kitchen, Harry wraps his arms around Alex's waist and kisses her neck gently.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispers in Alex's ear as she turns in his arms. She wraps her arms around Harry's neck.

"Ya. I will be. It's just hard to know I killed two people just an hour ago" Harry kisses her nose causing her to giggle, "that tickles" Harry smirks and does it again, earning him more giggles. He gently kisses her neck then begins to suck her soft spot. Alex gasps, never feeling the sensation that's running through her body. Harry gently nips the soft spot, leaving his mark. Alex pulls on his hair gently, pulling him from her neck to her lips. Harry pulls Alex closer to him and pins her to the wall behind where they are.

~A&H~

The next morning arrives, and Alex feels an arm around her naked waist. She opens her eyes and looks behind her to see Harry. She feels pain between her legs as she sits up clenching the blanket to her chest.

"Harry" Alex whispers. She begins to shake Harry awake. Once his eyes are open, Harry sits up. He looks at Alex and bites his lip, hoping Alex won't push him away of regret the night before.

"Alex?" Harry wraps his arm around her and pulls her into a hug, "are you mad?"

"No" Alex whispers into his naked chest.

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?" Alex looks up at his face. Harry smiles and kisses her nose.

"No" Alex kisses Harry gently. Despite that the war is going on, Alex and Harry couldn't be happier. They got each other back.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next one!**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_Harry" Alex whispers. She begins to shake Harry awake. Once his eyes are open, Harry sits up. He looks at Alex and bites his lip, hoping Alex won't push him away of regret the night before._

"_Alex?" Harry wraps his arm around her and pulls her into a hug, "are you mad?"_

"_No" Alex whispers into his naked chest._

"_Do you regret it?"_

"_No. Do you?" Alex looks up at his face. Harry smiles and kisses her nose._

"_No" Alex kisses Harry gently. Despite that the war is going on, Alex and Harry couldn't be happier. They got each other back._

_Now:_

Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking down the tunnel to the school. It turns out, when Alex and Harry had their wonderful night, Hermione and Ron had the same. Alex and Hermione are talking in front of their boyfriends and true loves.

"Ron was really gentle and sweet" Hermione gushes. Alex laughs and shakes her head.

"Harry was the same, and why are we talking about our special nights?" Alex asks laughing.

"I don't know" Hermione laughs as well. The two of them looks at the guys behind them, before laughing harder.

Harry and Ron watch the girls talk and laugh.

"What are they talking about?" Ron asks Harry.

"I have no idea" Harry shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you and Alex back together?"

"Ya" Harry smiles, "are you and Hermione together?"

"Yes" Ron grins like a little kid getting ice cream on a hot summer's day.

Just then Alex and Hermione stops and the guys crash into the girls.

"Shh" Alex whispers as all four of them goes deadly silent.

"You betrayed me Severus Snape" they hear Voldemort snarl at Snape, "and now you must pay. You have the Elder Wand and won't give it to me" they hear Snape scream and there is a pop. Alex grabs the Gryffindor Sword from Ron, who was passing it to her. Alex runs into the room and cuts off Nagini's head as she leaves. Alex watches as Nagini's head falls off and her body disappears with Voldemort, who is shocked. Alex drops the sword and runs to Snape. She pulls on a vial and makes him swallow it. Alex watches as Snape's snake bites heal and he quickly starts to go back to his normal self.

"Alex" Snape whispers as he sits up, "what are you doing here?"

"We are here to get the Lost Diadem. It's in the Room of Requirement" Alex answers, "after that, Harry will have to let him kill him, and I have a potion that will bring him back" Snape smiles and nods.

"I'm glad that it was tested on me and Dumbledore and I made it together" Alex smiles and nods.

"We have to go" Snape nods as Alex drags the other three, shocked teenagers, out of the office and to the Room of Requirement.

~H&A~

As the Harry, Ron and Hermione follows Alex in the Room of Requirement they are shocked that she knows where everything is.

"How do you know where to go?" Ron asks Alex.

"Well, being a death eater helps. He told me where each one is and how to destroy it" Alex stops in front of the crown thing and picks it up, "sword please" Hermione passes Alex the sword and drops the crown on the ground. She stands it with the sword and her hair begins to fly everywhere as a black cloud hits her. Alex goes flying into a wall and hits the ground, her hands catching her before she hits her head off the ground. Alex looks up to see Voldemort standing in front of her. Harry, Ron and Hermione are lying on the ground... dead.

"Hello Russo" Voldemort smirks as he picks Alex up by the throat, "are you ready to die?"

~A&H~

Harry, Ron and Hermione looks at Alex to see her floating in the air struggling for air.

"What's happening?" Ron asks weakly as they all get to their feet.

"I dunno" Hermione whispers.

"LET ME GO! HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" Alex screams as her face turns to red. Harry looks at the crown to see it's not fully dead. He can hear the heart beat. Harry runs over and grabs the forgotten sword. Harry stabs it and sees a black cloud vanish. Harry hears a bang and turns around to see Alex on the ground breathing heavily.

"Alex" Harry runs over to Alex and wraps his arms around her, "sweetie you're ok now" Alex sobs in her boyfriend's arms as she holds her throat where a hand print is clearly visible, "sweetie, what happened?"

"He... he, killed you, Ron and Hermione" Alex whispers as she buries her face into his neck. Harry feels tears fall down her face, "and he was strangling me" Harry hugs her closer to him and picks her up bridal style. Hermione and Ron strokes Alex's back gently.

"I'll call the DA" Hermione whispers as she pulls out the coin and sends a message for help. It's war.

~H&A~

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex walks out of the Room of Requirement and closes the door, they see the DA standing there. Alex looks at the DA who is glaring at her.

"Why is she here? She's a freaking death eater!" Cho snaps. Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You just got here and I'm already done with you" Alex walks away and heads outside before anyone could stop her. Alex disappears and arrives to headquarters. She sneaks in through her little escape window that heads to the dungeon. Alex crawls through the tunnel and opens the vent. She crawls out and lights up her wand, "Luna? Ollivander? Griphook?" Alex whispers.

"Over here Alex" Alex hears Luna whisper. Alex rushes over and looks at the three people she is trying to rescue. There they are, all battered and bruised.

"We have to get you out of here" Alex whispers and helps Ollivander first.

Once all three prisoners are at the vent Alex told them to crawl through. Just then, she hears the cell door open. Alex puts out her wand and crawls into the vent. She puts the vent thing back on and quickly crawls to catch up to Luna, who went through last.

"Where do we go Alex?" Ollivander asks as they make it to the crossroad.

"Forward" Alex answers. They all begin to move again until they make it to the window. Once all of them are out, Alex grabs their hands and they disappear.

~A&H~

Alex walks through the tunnel again after getting Luna healed first. Luna is holding Alex's hand as they walk down the tunnel.

"Thank you for getting us out of there Alex" Luna smiles at Alex, "and thank you for protecting me, Neville and Ginny at school this year"

"You're welcome Luna. You guys are still my friends and I don't want anything to happen to you" Alex answers honesty.

"Well thank you and you are still our friend as well" as they make it to the end of the tunnel, Alex opens the door and closes it after Luna. They hear bangs and crashes come from outside and sees a shield thing come crumbling down.

"Oh my god" Alex gasps. Alex drags Luna out of the office and down to the Room of Requirement, "I'm going to go fight. You do what you have to do, but drink this" Alex hands Luna a vial, "it will protect you and keep you from getting killed" she passes her 2 more, "those are for Neville and Ginny" Alex runs down the hallway and give one to Fred and George, and some to the Order members. Alex is down to 3 left. Either she can have one and let one of her friends to die, or give them to her friends.

Alex runs into Hermione and Ron.

"These are for you. Take them right now" Alex tells them. Hermione and Ron quickly drink them, "where is Harry?"

"There" Hermione points at Harry who is battling a death eater. Alex sends the killing curse at the death eater before he had a chance to kill Harry. Alex gives Harry the potion.

"What about you?" Harry asks.

"I already got mine" Alex lies. Harry nods and drinks it.

**And that is where I am going to leave it. Please review and I will write more either tomorrow or Tuesday... hopefully. If not, it should be on Wednesday. : )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so I am REALLY upset today. Nat, he used to cut my hair and was a friend, passed away recently. So I am not in the mood lately, but this chapter is the last one for a little while.**

**Please understand you guys!**

**I'm sorry, but I will write more chapters for the other stories after Friday.**

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

"_Oh my god" Alex gasps. Alex drags Luna out of the office and down to the Room of Requirement, "I'm going to go fight. You do what you have to do, but drink this" Alex hands Luna a vial, "it will protect you and keep you from getting killed" she passes her 2 more, "those are for Neville and Ginny" Alex runs down the hallway and give one to Fred and George, and some to the Order members. Alex is down to 3 left. Either she can have one and let one of her friends to die, or give them to her friends._

_Alex runs into Hermione and Ron._

"_These are for you. Take them right now" Alex tells them. Hermione and Ron quickly drink them, "where is Harry?"_

"_There" Hermione points at Harry who is battling a death eater. Alex sends the killing curse at the death eater before he had a chance to kill Harry. Alex gives Harry the potion._

"_What about you?" Harry asks._

"_I already got mine" Alex lies. Harry nods and drinks it._

_Now:_

As Alex and Bellatrix battles face to face, since Bellatrix almost killed Ginny in the great hall.

"Leave her alone you bitch!" Alex snaps sending a non verbal killing curse. The curse hits Bellatrix in the chest.

~H&A~

Harry is in the forest, lying on the ground. He has to play dead, but he knows that the Horcrux from inside him is dead.

Harry opens one eye to see Alex's friend Rose beaten and bruised, along with Jo. Harry bites his lip and resists attacking the other death eaters.

"Take Potter and their friends to the school" Voldemort orders weakly. Hagrid picks Harry up crying and carries him out of the school with the death eaters and Voldemort leading.

~A&H~

"Come on out! I killed Harry Potter" Alex hears Voldemort call out. Alex runs out and points her wand at Voldemort leaving a good amount of meters between them.

"If you give us Harry's body, Jo and Rose?" Alex looks worriedly at her friends then puts her careless mask back on, "back we will give you Bellatrix's body" Alex tells Voldemort and flicks her wand. Bellatrix's body flies out of the school as the other students and teachers cry, "What do you say?" Voldemort narrows his eyes at his niece.

"I say I'm going to kill you" Voldemort points his wand at Alex sending the killing curse at her. She sends the disarming spell at him. The two spells collide. Alex's wand snaps in half from the spell. Voldemort smirks and sends the spell once more. Alex quickly pulls out the Elder Wand and disarms once again. The two spells ends and Alex sees Voldemort's shocked face, but then he smirks, "give me the Elder Wand Alex or your family will die" Alex's eyes widen as the death eaters pull Jerry, Ramona, Max and Justin out of the crowd.

"DON'T DO IT ALEX!" Jerry, Justin, Max and Ramona shouts as one. Tears fall from Alex's eyes.

"I... I can't. I... I can't lose you too" Alex whimpers. Just then, Harry jumps out of Hagrid's arms and sends a spell at Voldemort. Hermione makes a protection shield around the four Russo's, and Ron breaks the chains off of Rose, Jo and Hagrid. Alex sends Bellatrix's body at Voldemort, colliding with him. Voldemort drops his wand as Alex and Harry charges at him. The students and teachers begin to fight the death eaters keeping them away from Harry and Alex.

"What are you going to do Alex? Kill your very own uncle?" Voldemort smirks at Alex.

"No uncle would try to kill their nieces, nephews and brother or even sister-in-law" Alex snaps. She whispers a spell and it hits him in the chest. Voldemort bursts into small particles and floats into sky. Tears fall from Alex more as the death eaters disappear. Harry pulls Alex to him, knowing she is happy but sad. She HATES killing anyone, but it was needed. Just then Alex's brothers, sister and Jerry run over and hug her tightly.

"We love you Alex" they all tell her holding her as she cried.

The battle is over and hopefully forever...

Or so they think.

**Sorry that was short. The story isn't over yet! Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

_The battle is over and hopefully forever..._

_Or so they think._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting at her house smiling and laughing. Today is Alex's 17th birthday. It has been almost a year since the war against Voldemort. The war was a year early, in Voldemort's case. He wanted it when Harry was 18, but what can you do? Alex is 4 months pregnant, and Harry and she are engaged. People say they are moving fast, but they don't care. Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts and the golden four are to go back to school in September for their 7th year. This year Ramona is in her 4th year, while Max is in his 5th.

"Happy birthday Ally!" Ramona grins and hugs Alex carefully.

"Thanks Rye" Alex laughs. Ramona hands Alex a box that is wrapped. Alex unwraps it and opens the box. Inside is a photo album and Ramona's and Alex's baby clothes.

"Since we know the baby is a girl, I gave my baby clothes and yours. Dad found them" Ramona explains. Alex smiles and hugs Ramona.

"Thank you. I love you"

"I love you too" Alex looks at her family, Ramona, Max, Justin and Jerry, her best friends, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, and her soon to be husband, Harry.

"I love everything you gave and I love you all" everyone smiles at her. They all get up and hug her one at a time, before leaving, since they have to go get ready for the new school year.

Alex's family goes to their rooms leaving Alex with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry pulls Alex into his lap, as Ron does the same with Hermione.

"Do you think we will have a quiet year?" Alex asks her best friends.

"Doubt it" Ron tells her and laughs, "we never do" Alex nod and kiss Harry's cheek.

"You seriously need to stop growing!" Alex complains since she is having trouble just to kiss him. Even with her sitting on his lap, she can only kiss his chin without trying to get the cheek. Harry chuckles and nods.

"I will try to stop growing" Harry agrees. He kisses Alex's neck gently.

"We will see you guys later. See you tomorrow Harry and Alex" Hermione tells them before hugging them goodbye.

~A&H~

Harry and Alex are sitting on the train in September. Alex's birthday was a month ago and now she is 5 months pregnant. Harry's and Alex's daughter will be a November baby and they already named her. Her name is... Vanessa Lilian Potter. Harry and Alex decided that he and Alex will get married when Vanessa can remember being at her parent's wedding.

Dumbledore knows about what is going on, and smiled when Alex and Harry wants their daughter to be a Hogwarts baby. Vanessa will be born in Hogwarts with Alex's family there. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna will be there as well.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny sit down in the compartment with Alex and Harry. Harry is stroking Alex's hair as Alex is sleeping on his lap. Harry kisses Alex's hair as everyone is talking in whispers.

As the train docks at Hogsmeade, the 7 best friends climb into a carriage. Alex wipes her eyes and grins.

"Harry" Alex whispers. Harry looks at her but feels her pull his hand to her stomach. He feels Vanessa kick his hand. Hermione touches Alex's stomach and feels the kick. The others do the same and all have the same grins as the two parents.

~H&A~

As they arrive to the school, Alex and Harry sit down at their table. Harry kisses Alex's head then her ear.

"You happy that Dumbledore was able to fix the school?" Ginny asks Harry.

"Yup. Hogwarts is my home. But my new home is wherever Alex and Vanessa are" Harry grins. Alex smiles and kisses Harry's neck. Harry moans quietly, but Alex smirks.

"I love you" Alex whispers after making Harry lean down.

"I love you too" Harry whispers into Alex's ear.

Just then the food appears and Harry and Alex began to eat.

~A&H~

It is November and Alex and Harry are in the hospital wing with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Jerry, Justin, Max and Ramona. Alex is lying on the bed gasping. She has just finished giving birth to Vanessa. Harry is holding Vanessa and passes her to Alex. Today is November 3rd.

"She's beautiful" Harry whispers to Alex, "just like you" Alex smiles at Harry and he kisses her gently. Alex looks at Vanessa, who has black hair, like both parents and either brown or blue eyes, since no one knows just yet.

Over the next few days, Harry and Alex haven't left the hospital wing. Alex is currently breast feeding Vanessa with the curtains drawn. Harry is sitting on the bed, smiling on how well Alex is with their daughter. Vanessa is now 5 days old and they saw that she has bright blue eyes with specs of brown.

After Alex finishes breast feeding and fixes her shirt, Harry opens the curtains. There is Ramona standing there smiling.

"Vanessa is really cute" Ramona whispers as Alex quickly puts her to sleep.

"I know" Alex agrees. Ramona pulls Vanessa out of her sister's arms and rocks Vanessa back and forth.

~H&A~

As February arrives, Vanessa is now 3 months and 20 days old. McGonagall is teaching Transfiguration as Vanessa, Alex and Harry are sitting there. Vanessa is currently asleep as Harry and Alex are taking notes. Vanessa is sitting in her stroller in between them.

"I love on how we still have to go to classes even though you just gave birth" Harry tells Alex as they walk down the hallways to the staircase.

"I gave birth 3 months ago" Alex tells Harry as she chuckles, "but I do get what you mean" Alex picks Vanessa up out of the stroller as Harry waves his wand making the stroller pack up. Harry and Alex walks down the stairs toward their Potions class.

As they walk down, Hermione and Ron are behind them.

"Could I hold Nessa?" Hermione asks, causing the couple to smile at her and nod. Hermione gently takes Vanessa out of Alex's arms and kisses Vanessa's forehead.

For the rest of the school year, Vanessa would go with Alex and Harry to their classes, behave and be raised by the couple. It turned into a routine.

**And that is the chapter. Sorry for it being short! Oh, and around 2 chapters left!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the chapter!**

**Oh, and sorry if I get off topic! I'm watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" with Jim Carrey!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

"_I gave birth 3 months ago" Alex tells Harry as she chuckles, "but I do get what you mean" Alex picks Vanessa up out of the stroller as Harry waves his wand making the stroller pack up. Harry and Alex walks down the stairs toward their Potions class. _

_As they walk down, Hermione and Ron are behind them._

"_Could I hold Nessa?" Hermione asks, causing the couple to smile at her and nod. Hermione gently takes Vanessa out of Alex's arms and kisses Vanessa's forehead._

_For the rest of the school year, Vanessa would go with Alex and Harry to their classes, behave and be raised by the couple. It turned into a routine._

_Now:_

12 years later.

Alex Russo, who is still not married to Harry Potter, is now 29. Harry Potter is 30; Hermione Weasley is 30, same with Ron Weasley. Hermione and Ron have been married for 9 years. They have been married since Alex was 20 and Harry, Ron and Hermione was 21. Now, Ramona is 26, Max is 27 and Justin is 32.

Vanessa is currently 11 years old and turns 12 in November. It is September and Vanessa is on the train. Last year she was sorted into Slytherin with her mom, Alex as the Head of House. Her dad is the Gryffindor Head of House and teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. Alex is teaching Potions. Hermione is teaching Muggle Studies and Ron is teaching Charms. Neville is teaching Herbology with Luna helping him. Finally Ginny, Ginny is teaching Ancient Runes. The original teachers have already retired but arrive to their old classes to check up on the new teachers.

Vanessa walks into the great hall and sits down at her table. She sees her new friends... Taylor and Nikki Riddle. Taylor and Nikki are twins, and both girls have blue eyes and black hair. Alex knew that her uncle had a night with his friend love, Minerva McGonagall. When Alex was pregnant, so was McGonagall. But McGonagall gave birth in October.

Taylor and Nikki smiles at Vanessa.

"How was your summer Vanessa?" Nikki asks Vanessa.

"It was good. Mom and dad are getting married over Christmas break and told me I can invites two people" Vanessa smiles.

"And who are going to be the two?" Taylor asks.

"You two" Taylor and Nikki smiles and hugs Vanessa quickly.

~A&H~

Christmas break arrives, and Nikki and Taylor are sitting with Vanessa in the audience. They hear the wedding march being and see Alex walks out in a beautiful knee length, white wedding dress.

"Your mom looks so pretty" Taylor whispers to her best friend.

"I know" Vanessa agrees. Alex smiles at Vanessa and the twins as she walks by. She stops next to Harry. They lace their hands together, facing each other.

"We are gathered here today to join Harry Potter and Alex Russo in holy matrimony. Do you, Mr. Harry Potter, take Alex Russo as your wife?" the pastor asks Harry.

"I do"

"Do you Alex Russo; take Harry Potter to be your husband?"

"I do" Alex answers staring at Harry.

"By the power investing in me. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Harry you may kiss your wife" Harry leans forward and kisses Alex. Alex kisses Harry back happily.

They hear everyone clapping and cheering for them. They ignore them and says everything in the kiss.

~H&A~

Harry and Alex are breathing heavily a few days later. They decided to get married on Christmas Eve to make it really special. It is now December 27th, and Vanessa is over at Hermione's and Ron's.

Harry lies down next to Alex and pulls her naked body to him.

"I love you so much" Harry whispers to Alex and kisses her neck.

"I love you so much too Harry" Alex whispers back and kisses his chest. She closes her eyes and lets his heart beat put her to sleep.

~A&H~

McGonagall is sitting with her daughters.

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" McGonagall asks the girls.

"Ya. Alex looked so pretty and Vanessa was happy that her parents got married" Nikki answers.

"What happened to dad mom?" Taylor asks McGonagall.

"He was evil. He was trying to take over the world. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, their friends, me, Dumbledore and the other teachers and students had to stop him"

"What about Alex?" Nikki asks.

"Alex had to betray him to save the world"

"Is it true that dad is Alex's uncle?" Taylor asks. McGonagall nods.

"Yes"

"Does that mean we are related to Vanessa?" Nikki asks excited.

"Yes it does mean that. Alex is your aunt or something. I was never good with explaining this" Nikki and Taylor smiles, knowing that are related to Vanessa and Alex.

~H&A~

Alex is sitting up in the bed with Harry's arm around her waist. Harry is fast asleep as Alex stares at the dark mark on her forearm. The dark mark is moving and causing her pain.

"Voldemort is dead, how can it be moving?" Alex whispers to herself. Just then, she hears a pop and Harry awakes.

There is Voldemort standing there smirking.

"You know, you could have waited for us to get dressed" Alex mutters, not phased that Voldemort is still alive. Voldemort rolls his eyes and sends a non verbal spell at Alex.

Alex ducks in time as Harry sends a spell right back. Alex sends one as well, behind Voldemort's back and they both hit Voldemort. Voldemort bursts into ash and lands on the floor.

"That was fast" Harry whispers, "but they were non verbal spells" Alex nods and buries her face in his neck.

"I don't feel good" Harry passes Alex a housecoat and she takes off to the bathroom. Harry follows after her, after slipping on boxers.

~A&H~

A week has gone by, and Alex found out she is pregnant once more. The dark mark is gone besides a faint outline of it.

Alex is sitting on Harry's lap as she is asleep.

"So Voldemort came back then died again?" Hermione asks Harry.

"Ya" Harry nods closing his eyes. Everyone is back at Hogwarts, since it is their home. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Alex claimed Hogwarts to be their home, since their first year there. That will never change.

Alex had a lot of Dark Secrets, but now they are not secrets at all. Or even Dark. They are just regular secrets between friends and family.

Alex and Harry fell in love with each other and Hermione and Ron did as well. Even Neville and Luna. Ginny is dating Max and they are in love with each other. These are the married couples:

Harry and Alex

Hermione and Ron

Ginny and Max

Neville and Luna

Justin and Jo

Rose and Fred Weasley

George and Angelina Johnson

Ramona and Tyler, who was a year above her

And so, everyone is happy that they don't have to live in fear. McGonagall has two daughters who are best friends with Vanessa Potter, and is even related to Alex and Vanessa, through their dad, who was Alex's uncle.

And so, they all lived in peace and harmony.

**The end! : ) what did you think? Please review. Completed, December 25****th****, 2011**


End file.
